The Eternal
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: A girl with a troubled past gains an unlikely friendship with a Decepticon. In the end, in their darkest hour, they learn that their friendship, and more, will remain forever eternal. Bonds are tested, secrets unfold, and demons emerge. BaricadexOC 07film
1. Midnight Rain

_The Eternal_

_Chapter One: Midnight Rain _

The girl walked along the sidewalk, the rain pounding her petite frame. She shivered from the cold, but continued on. She was small and curvy, her eyes emerald, showing fear. She had black hair that reached down her back, bangs wet and sticking to her forehead. She wore her black hoodie over a black gray shirt and sweat pants. Her shoes were rugged black VANS, nearly turning green. All were wet, making her shiver.

This scared girl was called Ivy Conner, seventeen years old… A loner , running away from home.

Ivy had always lived in the Town of Mission City. It was full of**…**_**memories.**_

Ivy had always been beaten by her parents. Memories of her own mother and father's bruisings her made her cringe. She hated how her older sister would just sit there, and sometimes laugh. She was just as bad. Sometimes, she just wanted to scream, pull her hair out, and punch them.

Ivy also had a secret though. For about three years, Ivy had been cutting herself. It was the only thing she had to bring her release. Her mental ibuprofen. Seeing that blood flow out… It was like all her worries flowed out with it. At least, for a while.

Ivy had became tired of her life. Tired of brutal beatings. Tired of people asking why she always wore long sleeves in the summer. Tired of all the bullying in high school.

So she was simply running away from home. This was her chance to be free… She didn't know where to go, but she reckoned she could hitchhike somewhere far away. She just hoped the police wouldn't find her.

All she had were the clothes on her back, a backpack with all her stuff, a bottle of water, a sandwich, some money and a small gray Ipod given to her by her Uncle . On her wrist she wore a small crystal bracelet her mother gave her as a baby…before she started to hate Ivy, and in her pocket was a gleaming, silver razor, stained just a little bit.

Ivy kept her head down as she walked. A car rolled by and she froze. She realized it was just a car, but….

Ivy sighed. She was a terribly frightened. Not just because of the police finding her… There had been a terrorist attack a month ago. Her family was away then, but the thought of it happening again was frightening. What if she got caught by a terrorist and was killed or held hostage?

"Agh… I didn't think this through. But there's no turning back."

The girl kept on walking. She pulled up the sleeves of her shirt and jacket and gazed at her arms. They were covered in deep, red cuts. She shivered as tears began to well up in her eyes and her lip began to quiver. She rolled the sleeves of her shirt and jacket back up.

She continued down the road, tears mixing with the rain.

"Damn," She finally whispered, to no one. "It's so cold." She looked around for shelter for her cold and quivering self.

Ivy's gaze locked on a tall hilltop across the street, overlooking the street. A tall tree loomed over it, providing perfect shelter.

Ivy smiled. She had done something right.

She began to walk across the deserted street to the hilltop.

Little did she know what would be awaiting her.

X_X_X_X_X_X_

Barricade frowned. He **HATED** it here on this mudball planet! He sat behind the wide, tall tree, overlooking the other side of the city. He looked down into the mud, snarling. His partner, Frenzy, had been taken into custody by humans and he was the last Decepticon alive on Earth. To him, everything was…hopeless. And there was no way he would go over to those inferior Autobots.

Rain pounded on his bipedal form. He gave a human like sigh, looking over the city. The city were his comrades were killed.

"Damn humans," He hissed. "Infernal Autobots."

He wondered if he would be stuck on this disgusting planet forever.

He heard something, and looked around the tree. His gaze turned to a small form coming up the hill. _A human!_

He looked at it with disgust. It was female. She was taller than average, skinny, green eyes, long, black hair. He hissed.

He would have a little fun. Scare the little meat bag. Then kill it. If he was stuck here, he would have some fun, not just wait around like a bump on a log.

He slowly transformed, keeping quiet. He drove to the other side of the tree, waiting for her.

The human female looked lost. She would definitely come running to a police car. His form remained by the tree, still as a statue.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Ivy trudged up the hill, gasping for air. She wasn't all that fit and didn't do this kind of thing. But she HAD to make it to the tree. To shelter from the freezing rain.

When she finally made it up, she let out a sigh of relief.

It didn't last.

She stopped in her tracks. A police car sat in the shadows. She didn't move a muscle.

After a few seconds, she walked towards it, peering inside. It was empty.

She smiled. She would go back down, in case the owner of the vehicle came back. She leaned against the tree, eyes closed. The cuts on her arms stung from the cold.

She heard a loud grinding noise and her eyes snapped open.

She almost screamed in horror.

The police car was changing. Morphing. Transforming.

Her mouth was in the shape of an O and her icy emerald eyes were wide with fear and curiosity.

She shrunk back, shaking not from the cold, but from fear.

What was it? It looked similar to a person… But it wasn't. It looked like it was made of metal. And it was gigantic!

The tall, menacing finger loomed over her. It clawed fingers were spread out, its fangs glittering, metal talons digging into the mud, and crimson optics glaring.

"BOO!" It screeched with a devious smile, snarling.

**A/N: Sorry that the first chapter is short, but keep reading! They'll get way longer and better. This was more of an introduction!**


	2. The First Meeting

_The Eternal_

_Two: The First Meeting_

Ivy gazed in astonishment at the being before her. She wanted, tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Greetings," She choked out. She made the peace sign and gave a tiny, fake smile. It had no effect. The metal giant leapt towards her. It slammed its clawed hand at her abdomen, but she jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

His claws burst out the other side of the tree, sending out a shower of splinters. Ivy cringed. The monster hissed.

She ran down the hill, as fast as she could manage. The monster was right behind her, groping for her small body.

Ivy felt a claw prick the back of her shirt, and she launched her body. She flew a few feet, then tumbled to the ground, rolling down the small hill.

She came to a stop at the end of the stone path. She moaned with pain. Her arms throbbed.

She gasped as the metal demon came closer. She cringed at its piercing scarlet gaze.

She closed her eyes. Why was she afraid? She had wanted death for a long time, and now, it was finally here. She would accept death with a smile.

She felt the clawed hands grab her up and a tear slipped from her eye.

It lifted her to its face and she opened her eyes. It made a growling noise, glaring at her.

"Stupid, primitive, disgusting squishy…"

Ivy looked at it curiously. "You speak English?"

It hissed gain. "I'm not dumb as to where it takes me years to learn such a primitive language."

Ivy sighed. "Kill me. Now, please."

The monster looked confused. "You wish for death?" It slowly put her sown. Ivy knew not to run away.

"My 'parents' always beat me up!" She screamed. "I have no friends!" She pulled her sleeves up.

"AND I CUT MYSELF!" She huffed as the rain pounded harder.

The monster gazed at her in shock. "You….intentionally….hurt….yourself?"

Ivy looked down, refusing to cry.

"It just helps with the pain. To see the cuts on your arm is like seeing the cuts on your heart. To see the blood is just a relief. A mental ibuprofen."

Barricade was awed. Humans were so… unpredictable. This fleshy actually cut her body. Gave herself pain.

**What the hell?**

Barricade gazed at her fondly. Did this make her weak? Demented? Sick in the mind? Maybe to simple humans.

But in his eyes, she seemed tougher. He ignored why she did it. He was only concerned that she was strong enough to bear the pain of cutting herself.

He hissed. "Good bye." He began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Ivy screamed. "Stop! Please! Stop!"

The monster didn't look back. She ran up behind him and shrieked.

He turned around, a displeasured look on his face.

"What do you want?" He growled. "Why are you following me?"

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Where are you going?"

He hissed. "I don't know."

"I'm running away from here. I need to get somewhere else before they find me. Please, take me with you."

Barricade began to think.

He could not take this disgusting thing with him. He let it live. Wasn't that enough?

Apparently not.

An idea popped in his head. He could take the human. It was actually a good idea.

He could use it as a hostage. He could use it against the Autobots. Use it to get answers. Use it to maybe even get home, he thought.

A smile crossed his face.

"Yes," It finally said. Ivy smiled.

"On one condition."

Ivy nodded. "**You can NEVER leave me."**

Ivy nodded.

"Okay."

The monster smiled. It turned back into a car in the blink of an eye. Ivy was simply awed.

The passenger door popped open. "Get in," The monster's voice ordered.

Ivy crawled in, leaning back.

Baricade's form cringed. The human was all wet. He would definitely have to dry it and himself off.

He bet the stupid human didn't know what he meant about she could never leave him. It meant she was his.

Barricade would have smiled if he was in his bipedal mode. He had a new pet. A useful pet.

Sudden;y, the frail thing spoke.

"What's your name?" It asked.

"Barricade."

"I'm Ivy." It paused.

"What are you?"

Barricade shuddered. He was not prepared for all these questions. His engine revved as he began to drive away.

"I'll tell you later," He groaned. "Get some recharge or somethin'" He turned his heat on, blowing the warm air towards the human.

"Okay." Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

Barricade drove faster. He would find a secluded spot. Maybe then, he could have a decent recharge.

"Goodnight, Ivy," He hissed menacingly.

_'Damn, I'm smart'_ Barricade thought. _'Or really stupid.'_

_A/N: Alright, that was chapter 2! I'll have the next one posted ASAP! For I NEVER abandon a story! *cough* Anyways, nice reviews, see you next time, love my fans...lol See you guys next time!_


	3. Take Me Away

_**A/N: Watch out, there is bad language in this chapter.**_

_**The Eternal**_

_**Three: Take Me Away**_

_The razor slid across Ivy's wrists. "Stop," The girl pleaded. "Stop… Please!"_

_The razor kept on moving around her wrists, guided by Ivy herself. The black haired girl was in a daze. A devious smile crossed her lips._

_"You're such a stupid, little, ugly bitch!" Ivy's father screamed._

_"Just a pitiful, attention craving emo wannabe!" Her mother thundered._

_"She's so ugly and stupid," Ivy's classmates whispered. "No wonder she has no friends!"_

_The razor cut deeper._

_Ivy hissed with happiness. "**FUCK YOU**!" She screeched. "**SCREW ALL OF YOU**!"_

_Ivy finally dropped the razor, gazing at her strawberry gashed wrists. She stumbled across the room, towards paper and a red ink pen. She slowly wrote out the words. She lay on the ground. She took a last breath, her eyes closed, and her skin paled even more. She was dead, blood leaking everywhere._

_On the note, in Ivy's beautiful handwriting was 'See you in Hell.' Then there was a smiley face with horns._

----------------------------------------------------

Ivy's eyes snapped open and she lurched forward, hitting the dashboard of the car she was in. She simply laid across the warm surface sighing.

The car shuddered. "**WHAT THE HELL**?!" It demanded in a growl.

Ivy leaned back into the seat, turning off the heated air. "I'm sorry, Barricade. I-I had a bad dream."

If Barricade had them, he would have rolled his eyes.

"Were you asleep?" Ivy asked.

Barricade's mode quivered slightly with annoyance.

"I powered down important circuitry and heat sensitive systems, I rested." He promptly said.

"Are you hungry?" Ivy asked.

"No," Barricade answered. He checked his fuel systems. They were pretty low. "Well, could you get me some, uh, fuel?" He asked with a growl. "The best kind they got."

Ivy nodded. "Okay."

Barricade lurched forwards. "Alright, I'll take you to buy me some fuel. A gas station, is it called?"

"Yes sir."

--------------------------------------------------

The pair finally arrived at a _Valero_ gas station. Barricade pulled in front of a pump, and his gas cap popped open.

Ivy gulped.

"What is it?" Barricade demanded. "I need to fuel up!"

"I don't have enough money…" Ivy's voice trailed off.

Barricade moved slightly to the side. "If you can block me from view, I believe I can hack the primitive machine."

Ivy nodded. She stood in front of the pump. She looked on in wonder as a slender, sharp pointed antennae came from underneath him. It poked into the money slot, where mechanical whirs and clicks were heard.

When he brought the antennae out, Ivy could see that Barricade had purchased forty dollars worth of unleaded gas.

Ivy lifted the pump towards his gas cap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Barricade hissed.

"I'm going to give you gas," Ivy whispered in a mocking tone. "Duh."

Barricade lurched backwards. "HELL NO!" He looked towards the small convenience store. He would not have that germy thing stuck up inside of him.

"Go buy a container!" Ivy shook her head. "Whatever," She was beginning to think that this was a bad idea.

She went inside the store and bought an extra large gas can. As she walked outside, she grimaced. Now, half of her money was gone.

Barricade would not be pleased. She filled up a gas can and Barricade drove away, searching for a secluded spot where he could fuel up.

Ivy pressed a button, tuning in to the local rock station.

_The Used's_ song, _Pretty Handsome Awkward_, boomed.

"I have no interest in listening to human culture bullshit." Barricade hissed, turning off the music.

Ivy glared at him. She had been nice to this metal thing, but things were about to get ugly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ivy shrieked.

"HE'S KIDNAPPING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Barricade went faster.

"WHAT THE HELL, HUMAN GERM?!"

The music blared again.

Ivy leaned back, content.

"I need no attention." Barricade growled.

Ivy hissed, "Then do what I want." The girl knew she could use the robot for something.

Barricade growled, turning down the music.

"You are **MINE**, human parasite," He roared. "You shall do as I command!"

Ivy shrunk back. "Y-yes sir."

Ivy learned something then. She should have never messed with Barricade.

Because, now **SHE** was his pet. **HE** was her master.

_'I messed up…'_ Ivy thought. _'Fuck.'_

-------------------------------------------------

Barricade finally found a dark ally on the edge of Mission City. He threw Ivy out and then transformed to his menacing bipedal form. He grabbed up the gas can and drained its contents into his mouth hungrily.

Ivy removed her sandwich and water, and began to eat daintily. She gazed at Barricade as he refueled, a sparkle in her eyes.

He resembled a human, but…he didn't at the same time.

He had a head, two arms, and two legs. But that was where their similarities ended.

Where a human would usually have soft curves, he was all flat, hard lines. Where human eyes should have been, there were two flat spaces that glowed red as fire. Plus, he had a mouth full of fangs, and claws.

And he transformed.

Barricade finished, and he began to watch the small human refuel.

"You seemed Autobot-ish at first," Barricade relied. "But then you went all Decepticon-ish. More MY taste."

Ivy looked up at him, gulping down some water.

"I thought you didn't want me to challenge you."

Barricade shook his head. "Be yourself, fleshy. Don't be an Autobot when you don't have to. And don't even dare challenge me. If you do, I'll squish you into the ground."

Ivy nodded, "Whatever."

Barricade gave a small smile which, of course, the human didn't see.

"Do you still want to know what I am?" Barricade inquired.

Ivy shrugged, finishing off the sandwich.

"Our planet, Cybertron, had always been in peril. We had been fighting for quite some time, and a filthy Autobot launched the Allspark into space. The Allspark was the thing that gave us life. We had been searching for it… (_Imagine everything that happened in the movie here_)…. We had a big fight in this city. All of the Decepticons but me were killed."

Ivy gasped. "So, you're all alone?"

"Yeah. Maybe I can find a way home some day."

"What's the difference between an Autobot and Decepticon?"

"Autobots want to save everything, especially this planet. Decepticons, like me, want to destroy all humans and take over the Universe."

Ivy had a look of sickened horror on her face.

"You didn't make the correct decision, huh?" Barricade cackled.

Ivy realized she was stuck with a killer alien robot, that the terrorist attack in Mission City wasn't really a terrorist attack, and that she was totally screwed.

"How…..?" Ivy stuttered. "Why.....?"

Barricade grinned. "I might be able to use you as a hostage. To get back to more of my kind."

Ivy frowned. "No," She hissed.

Barricade transformed. "Get inside."

"NO!"

Barricade lurched forward. He hit Ivy and sent her flying into the wall.

When she got up, Ivy wiped at a trickle of blood running down her forehead. She got in Barricade with no protest.

Barricade simply drove out of the ally, pondering his next destination.

Ivy almost began to tear up. She put her finger in her pocket, pressing the fleshy tip against the blade of her razor. A wave of relief flooded over her as she felt the blood trickle out.

_'What have I done?'_ She thought sadly. _'I must change him. I HAVE to show him there are sweeter things than blood.'_ She sighed. '_Or it will be the end of me!'_

_A/N: Yeah, Ivy was suicidal at first, but now she wants to change Barricade. OOOOO! Anyways, I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! (Nice ones, no flames!) I'll see you next time! I'll update ASAP!_


	4. Let Me Go!

_The Eternal_

_Four: Let Me Go!_

_**"Experience has taught me never to trust a policeman. Just when you think one's all right, he turns legit."** _

_**- John Huston, Ben Maddow**_

Barricade rounded a corner. Ivy sat in the front seat, gazing out the window sadly. "Where are we going?" She whined.

"I don't know."

Ivy sighed. Barricade tipped to the side, slamming Ivy against the window.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She angrily demanded, rubbing her head.

"I hit a speed bump," Barricade replied. "So shut up."

"You sound like a kid."

"You sound like a bitch."

Ivy quickly shut up.

Barricade suddenly felt a tingling feeling. "Human," He said in a low voice. "What does the vehicle behind me look like?" He felt paranoid.

"It's a yellow camaro with a black racing stripe."

Barricade shuddered. "Who is occupying it?"

"A dorky looking boy and some girl. I think I know them from my school. Sammy Witwuckety or something like that..." Ivy grumbled. "Why do you care?"

Barricade lurched forward.

"What the--?"

He went as fast as possible, dodging the other vehicles. "Barricade, what's wrong?!" Ivy asked, concerned. "IT'S JUST A CAR!"

Barricade went even faster.

**WEEOO! WEEOO!**

Barricade slowed.

"Oh crap," Ivy mumbled. "It's the boys in blue…"

She put her face in her palms. "What are we going to tell them? You don't even have a driver…"

She then looked up, astonished. In the driver's seat, a fully uniformed man sat. Ivy grinned. "Cool."

A young police officer stepped up to the window. "Officer," He growled with a smirk. "You were speeding. YOU, of all people, know better than that."

A twinkle in his eye shone darkly. "I'll get your ass fired, officer."

_'What the fuck?'_ Ivy thought.

Barricade's hologram pointed to his chest.

A golden and silver badge glittered in the sunlight. "I'm the deputy coommander of the whole damn police department." He smiled. "Wanna try me sonny?"

The officer seemed surprised at the deep and menacing voice. "I'm sorry, uh…" He glanced at Barricade's name plate. "Mr. Barry Cade."

Ivy giggled quietly. The officer tipped his hat and backed up.

"Sorry to trouble you sir! Have a fantastic day!"

As he pulled away, Barricade's hologram shook its head. "Fucking idiot…"

Ivy snorted. "Barry Cade?" Barricade looked at her with a frown.

"At least it's original."

Ivy sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Away…"

"Drop me off."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fuck you."

Barricade's engine revved in anger. He pulled into the next lane, heading for downtown.

"Why are we going downtown?" Ivy asked. "They're still doing construction there."

"I know." Barricade answered coolly.

Ivy's eyes widened.

--------------------------

Barricade pulled into a small lot, deserted, with the exception of multiple construction vehicles.

"Get out."

Ivy quickly got out of the car. Barricade transformed. He stood at his full height, blocking out the sun.

Ivy grimaced.

"Please," She begged. "Let me go. I-I realized I don't want to stay with you. I want to make my own choices."

Barricade put a clawed hand to his sharp chin. "You made the choice to stay with me."

Ivy hissed, stepping back. "Y-you forced me!"

"But I asked you. You were the one who said yes. You said you would stay forever with me."

He lowered his body to the ground, a few feet away from Ivy's frail frame.

"You had the chance to run away."

Ivy shuddered. A memory flashed in her mind.

--------------------------------------

_**FlAsHbAcK**_

_"WAIT!" Ivy screamed. "Stop! Please! Stop!"_

_The monster didn't look back. She ran up behind him and shrieked._

_He turned around, a displeasured look on his face._

_"What do you want?" He growled. "Why are you following me?"_

_She looked up at him with a small smile. "Where are you going?"_

_He hissed. "I don't know."_

_"I'm running away from here. I need to get somewhere else before they find me. Please, take me with you."_

_"Yes," It finally said. Ivy smiled._

_"On one condition."_

_Ivy nodded. "**You can NEVER leave me."**_

_Ivy nodded._

_"Okay."_

_**EnD fLaShBaCk**_

_---------------------------------------_

Ivy mentally slapped herself. She had chosen to stay with him.

"But why do you want to keep me?"

Barricade shrugged. "I think you could be useful. Hell, you might get me off the dirt ball."

Ivy fell to her knees. "Please. Kill me. Don't make me stay alive."

Barricade grinned. His spark was pulsing with pure joy. She was in so much pain and sadness! Torturing her made it all the better.

"NO!" He thundered.

Ivy got up, looking down.

"Then, I'll just have to…."

She turned and sprinted off as fast as she could. Barrricade watched her for a few seconds, then ran after her.

He came a few feet behind her within seconds. She saw his shadow behind her and tried to maneuver away, but it was hopeless.

His hand shot out, pinning Ivy to the ground underneath his claws.

"I love the pain you're in. It makes me feel good. Just be a good little pet."

He got up, knowing Ivy wouldn't run.

The girl stood up shakily. _'Damn.'_ She thought angrily. '_I can run away. I can try. But I know, he'll always catch me.'_

"Do I need to prove myself to you, hmm, you little _it_?"

Ivy shook her head. "Oh well. I'm going to anyway." He transformed, his radio turning up.

_'Robbery of Bank of America near Highway 52 on Roosevelt Boulevard.'_ A woman's voice said from a police frequency.

"On it," Barricade answered back.

Ivy shook in terror as she got in the car.

Barricade began to drive away. "Get ready for some crazy shit."

-----------------------------------------

The holographic police officer handcuffed the muscular robber in a few minutes. The man thrashed and kicked. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!" The criminal screeched.

Barricade only smiled.

People watched in awe as the fake officer shoved the man into the back of his car.

Barricade looked around. "What the fuck are you all lookin' at?!" He hissed to awed onlookers.

The hologram quickly got into the car and pulled away.

--------------------------------------

"Officer," The criminal hissed. "Why you got such a sexy girl in your car?"

Ivy hissed. "Shut up punk ass."

"Ooh, feisty too." The man smiled. "I like that."

Barricade didn't know why, but he felt feelings of anger bubble within him.

"Shut up." He thundered. "Or I'll make your death even MORE painful."

The man finally was quiet. He could only wonder what the officer meant.

---------------------------------------

Barricade finally lurched to a stop at the same construction site. "Get out, girl." He commanded. Ivy slowly crawled from the car.

The man attempted to get out, but the car doors locked.

"I didn't say you could get out."

The color drained from the man's face. "W-what the fuck is going on?"

Barricade's hologram flickered, then vanished.

The criminal turned pale with horror, body shaking with fear.

"P-please let me go."

Ivy's lip trembled. What was he doing?

Barricade's form quivered.

"You see…" Barricade's menacing voice purred, echoing slightly. 'I'm not really a police officer. My role is more of… 'To punish and enslave'"

The man pulled on the door handle.

'I'm from another world. I'm an autonomous robotic organism. A Decepticon. And I need to prove to my little pet over there that **I'M** the one in command." His form quivered harder.

**"It was a bad day to be a bad little human."**

He began to transform slowly. The man screamed in terror. Ivy looked on in utter fear.

With a dying scream, the unfortunate human was crushed at the end of the transformation. Fresh crimson blood trailed down Barricade's chest and legs.

It was a scene of intense horror.

Ivy fell to the ground, tears brimming in her eyes. She let out a shriek of remorse and fear.

Barricade looked on with a smile.

"Hopefully, now you'll be a good little human."

**A/N: Scary. Barricade's a creepy dude... Looks like Ivy's in a bad situation. Don't worry, it gets better later though. Hope you liked it. Please leave nice reviews, no flames. See you later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Transformers. (Unless you count all of the merchandise I own!)**


	5. Autobot Attack

**_The Eternal_**

**_Five: Autobot Attack_**

_Experience has taught me never to trust a policeman. Just when you think one's all right, he turns legit. _

- John Huston, Ben Maddow

Ivy sat in the front seat of barricade's vehicle mode, slightly cringing. She kept on gazing at the back seat, terrified of the dried blood that was splattered all over the seat.

"HUMAN!" Ivy jumped at the booming voice. "I expect you to clean my seats for me tonight."

Ivy said nothing.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes, master." Ivy answered flatly.

"Good." Barricade said. "I hope you're good at wiping. Might be a little too much for your inferior little mind."

Ivy kept her mouth shut. "Ohh…" Barricade cooed. "Looks like you're a little more obedient now. Yay…."

Barricade suddenly halted.

"Oh, slag…" he detected energon readings. Strong ones. He scanned the area. A small, red helicopter flew overhead. On its underbelly, the Autobot insignia gleamed.

"OUT."

"Huh?"

"OUT NOW!!!"

Ivy jumped out of the car as barricade began to transform. His arm quickly morphed into a spiked chain.

The helicopter above hovered in the air a few seconds before transforming and slamming onto the ground. Ivy was thrown back by the force.

"Stupid drone…" Barricade hissed. He bent lower and hissed.

"COME AND GET SOME, YOU AUTOBOT!"

"Halt. Come peacefully and I will not be required to cause any harm to you, Decepticon." The drone said in a monotone voice.

Barricade rushed forward, swinging his weapon wildly. "Oh, SHUT UP!"

A spike slashed the drone's shoulder, making the Autobot fall backwards. Fluids spilled from the wounds.

The drone jumped to its feet and hissed. "Force will be used."

It lunged, slugging Barricade squarely in the shoulder.

Barricade retaliated with a heavy punch, but the drone dodged the hit. It bent downwards and swiped its legs out, tripping Barricade.

The Decepticon crashed to the ground with a groan.

Ivy looked on, petrified. Blue liquid was everywhere. Both of them were injured. "Ah, shit…" She mumbled. She could only hide, the fear making her shake.

The drone gave a dry chuckle. "And you call yourself a Decepticon!"

"BARRICADE!" Ivy cried. "C'mon! YOU CAN TAKE THAT PIECE OF SCRAP!"

The drone looked at Ivy curiously.

"A human?" It laughed. "You even got a pet!" It could easily tell that the native life form was somewhat valuable to his opponent.

It started to walk towards the frightened girl.

"Don't worry," He cooed venomously, more emotion seeping into his voice. "I'm not going to hurt you….much."

Barricade roared and extended his arm. His claws curled around the drone's ankle, pulling him to the ground.

The drone thrashed about, trying to escape the Decepticon's iron grip.

Barricade brought the drone's face inches away from his own.

"Do worry," He purred. "'Cause I will hurt you. A LOT."

He pushed his claws into the drone's skull. Blue fluids ran down the Autobot's head. He let out a shriek of terror.

Without, Barricade knowing, he sent out a 'help' signal through his COM-link.

Ivy only watched in pure fascination, her eyes wide with wonder.

Barricade got to his feet, his fingers still dug deep inside the drone's skull. The poor Autobot wouldn't stop screaming in pain.

"Puny Autobot waste." Barricade threw the drone to the ground.

It tried to crawl away, one hand held to its head wounds. Startiling whimpers poured from its vocalizers.

Barricade placed his clawed foot on its back and growled. He flipped him over, gazing into his fearful optics.

"Please, no!" The drone pleaded. "PLEASE? LET ME GO?"

Barricade sneered evilly. He thrust his hand into the drone's chest. Blue fluids dripped from the wound. The drone screamed in horror.

With a grunt, Barricade brought his hand back out. His claws were closed around a blue, pulsing orb.

The drone's spark.

"Let me answer your question," Barricade growled.

"No." And with that, he crushed the spark in his claws. It disintegrated away, flying into the wind.

The drone's corpse lay on the ground dead, now more dull colored.

Barricade turned to Ivy.

She stared at him open mouthed.

"Oh. My. God." She gasped.

Barricade prepared for an audio shattering scream.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Barricade shrugged. "Eh, I've fought better."

Ivy grinned. "That was so cool! You totally whipped his ass!"

Barricade smiled evilly. "Indeed."

The human's face turned more serious. "Why did you act so pissed when he came after me?"

Barricade shrugged.

Ivy sensed the awkwardness.

"So… Aren't the Autobots supposed to be the good guys?"

Barricade frowned. "Yeah. He was just a drone, so he… Probably didn't know better. Idiot."

**CRUNCH! CRACKLE!**

Barricade looked over his shoulder, alerted by sounds of someone driving over gravel.

"Damn, it's the Autobots!" He quickly transformed, his door swinging open.

"Get in!" Ivy reluctantly complied. She gazed at his exterior sadly. Some of the paint was peeled off and parts of him had a few scratches. On his door, a small patch of metal was missing, and his windshield was slightly cracked.

Barricade sped away as fast as he could. Ivy stared back at the dead drone, fascinated.

_Barricade really was amazing._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bumblebee gazed sadly at the patrol drone.

Sam and Mikaela stood by his feet, awed.

"Bee," Sam whispered, frightened. "Who did this? I thought all of the Decepticons were gone."

Bumblebee shrugged.

"I believe I might know who did it," Optimus Prime rumbled, stepping forward.

"There was one Decepticon that was never destroyed."

Bumblebee's optics widened with surprise.

"Barricade?" Sam asked. "The one Bumblebee fought?"

Optimus Prime nodded. "Yes."

Mikaela looked thoughtful. "We saw a police car a day or two ago. I think he saw us. Then the freaking car sped away. Could it have been him?"

"Possibbly."

Bumblebee's battle mask slid over his face. He punched the air furiously. _"I can take 'im!"_ A boy's voice from an old radio show cried.

Optimus Prime nodded. "I know you can." He paused. "In fact, go on patrol now. If you find him, contact me."

"That way, Ratchet and Ironhide can come too, right?" Sam asked curiously. Optimus Prime nodded.

Mikaela grinned. "Heh. With all of you guys kickin' his ass, there's no way he'll survive!"

Bumblebee transformed, letting the two humans climb in. Optimus Prime watched him speed off and took in a lot of air through his intakes.

"Don't get into trouble, young ones…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Barricade sped along the dirt road, sending dirt flying in all directions.

Ivy frowned. "What's the rush?"

"Autobots," Barricade moaned. "The real ones, not drones."

"So why are you running? You a coward?"

Barricade hissed. "No, but I do know when to flee."

"Mm-hmm."

"What happened to the whole 'Master' thing, insect?"

"I thought about it. I don't really give a crap if you kill me."

"I bet you will if I start to pull your entrails out and rip your brain from—"

"Do you hear that?" Ivy asked, curiously.

Barricade listened harder. He could hear faint sounds of music.

"Hey, that's The Used!" She beamed. "I wonder who else likes them?"

She looked back. A yellow camaro was following them slowly.

"Barricade," She whispered, alarmed. "It's that car from the other day! The Autobot!"

The Autobot's music blasted louder. "HOW DID HE FIND US!?" Barricade roared.

_Watch out;  
You might get what you're after  
Cool babies;  
Strange but not a stranger  
I'm-an-or-din-a-ry-guy  
Burning down the house_

_Hold tight;  
Wait till the parties over  
Hold tight;  
We're in for nasty weather  
There-has-got-to-be-a-way  
Burning down the house_

The Autobot's distorted voice roared. "COME BACK AAAANNNDDD FIIIIIGGGHHHT YOU COOOWWWARD!"

Barricade sped faster, trying to escape the Autobot and his annoying pets.

_Here's your ticket pack your bag:  
Time for jumpin' overboard.  
Transportation is here.  
Close enough but not too far,  
Maybe you know where you are.  
Fightin' fire with fire._

_All wet;  
Hey you might need a raincoat.  
Shakedown;  
Dreams walking in broad daylight.  
Three-hun-dred-six-ty-five-de-grees.  
Burning down the house._

_It was once upon a place,  
Sometimes i listen to myself.  
Gonna come in first place.  
People on their way to work:  
Say baby what did you expect?  
Gonna burst into flame._

_Burning down the house_

Barricade, now going as fast as he could, rounded a corner.

He felt himself tip and cringed.

"Ah, shit!"

He rolled across the gravely road.

Ivy screamed in terror. "MAKE IT STOP! I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"IF YOU DO I SWEAR…!"

He finally stopped, upside down.

Ivy crawled out without him saying a word. She uneasily held a hand to her right arm, which was bruised and bleeding badly.

Barricade transformed, nearly getting stuck in mid transformation. He stood at a battle stance, knowing there was no way out of a fight.

_My house;  
Is out of the ordinary.  
That's right;  
Don't want to hurt nobody.  
Some-things-sure-can-knock-me-off-my-feet.  
Burning down the house._

_No visible means of support and you have not seen nothin' yet.  
Everything's stuck together.  
I don't know what you expect staring into the TV set.  
Fighting fire with fire._

The humans hopped out of the yellow Autobot, Bumblebee, and ran for cover.

He stood at a battle stance, ready for a fight.

**"Loooks liiike it'ssss tiiime for me toooo fiiinish what I staaarted."**

**A/N: I liked writing the fight scene. It was fun to write. XD I hope you enjoyed. The song was Burning Down the House by The Used. Please give nice reviews. See you later!**

**P.S. I'm grounded, so I'm not supposed to be on the computer, so.... I better hurry and get my butt off! See you next time! XD**


	6. Bumblebee Vs Barricade

_The Eternal_

_Six: Bumblebee Vs. Barricade_

_Experience has taught me never to trust a policeman. Just when you think one's all right, he turns legit. _

- John Huston, Ben Maddow

Barricade gripped his flail, a blue fluid dripping from its spikes. "You beat me once, tiny, but I bet you won't fall me again!"

He rushed forwards, baring his dental plating and roaring. Bumblebee's optics glowed like blue fire as he lowered his yellow body towards the ground and stuck out his bulky leg.

Barricade growled fiercely as he tripped over the Autobot's leg, falling to the ground as his flail retracted. He regained his balance and quickly got up, but as soon as he did, a plasma shot struck him, making blue fluid run down his bulky shoulder.

His eyes burned like hellfire as he sprung off the ground like a cheetah, all of his weight slamming into Bumblebee. The Autobot slammed a punch into his face, but Barricade barely felt it. He dug his claws deep into the Autobot's armor, staining his hands with the blue life source.

Barricade lowered his face next to Bumblebee's, a low, menacing growl rising in his throat. "I told you not to mess with me, youngling!"

Bumblebee hissed, his voice cracking. "We just waaaaaant theeeee huuumaaaann!"

Barricade yanked his claws from Bumblebee's armor. "Why must you care, you fool? What I plan to do with it is none of your concern."

"Yes. It is." Bumblebee hissed as he banged his head into Barricade's making the Decepticon yowl in fury and draw back. They were both back on their feet in seconds, glaring at each other with intense hate and fury.

Barricade grabbed his flail once more and tensed his body, ready to make some quick maneuvers.

Bumblebee held his plasma cannon at his side, ready to do some damn good sharp shooting.

They both shot forward at the same time, roaring with fury

Mikaela and Sam moved to the black haired girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked in a tender voice.

Ivy growled, taking a step back. The drone had tried to hurt her, so why should she even trust these guys or the Autobots? There was no one she could truly trust but herself.

"Get away!" She snarled, her eyes darkening.

Mikaela laughed. "Don't worry Sam. These emo types try to be tough. But they aren't."

Ivy's anger flared. She ran forward and punched the prissy brunette right in the nose.** "I'm not emo, you bitch. I'M ME."**

Miakaela put a hand to her face, catching the dripping blood from her nose. "Oh, screw this shit, I'm gonna kick her ass!!!"

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Mikaela, don't! She's just scared!"

"She better be!" Mikaela slammed her leg into Ivy's making the other girl fall to the ground.

Ivy tensed her muscles. This could get ugly.

Ivy got to her feet and sent a flying roundhouse kick into Mikaela's hip. The brunette stumbled backwards but quickly regained her balance. She hissed as menacingly as she could and slammed her hand into Ivy's jaw in a dramatic 'bitch-slap'.

Ivy laughed as she slumped over slightly, her eyes scanning over her opponent's form looking to hit somewhere where it would hurt.

Mikaela came at her, her arms poised for an epic punch, but Ivy moved first. She easily put all of her weight (or as much as she could) into her right arm and swung.

She hit Mikaela directly in the breast area.

The girl's eyes opened wide as she yowled in pain and fell to her butt. Tears clouded her vision as she hugged her arms across both breasts.

Sam watched in pure fascination. "Damn." He turned his attention to Ivy, who was kneeling down and breathing heavily, blood dripping from her busted lip.

"Hey, girl, we don't want to hurt you…" He gave her a sad gaze, accompanied by a forced smile.

"You wouldn't even hit me anyways, wimp." Ivy concluded with a smirk of her own.

Sam looked astonished as his gaze narrowed. "Wanna bet, emo kid?"

He ran forward, swinging a fist at Ivy's pale, bloodstained face. Before he even came close to hitting her, Ivy swung her leg out, hitting Sam directly in the crotch.

He fell onto the ground, clutching his crotch as he took shallow breaths. Ivy smiled. "see? I bet you haven't even started your period yet!"

She grinned as she began to limp away to see how Barricade's fight was going when…

**BAM!**

A fist struck her in the back of the head, making her collapse to the ground. Sam stood behind her triumphantly. "Aww….Looks like I knocked you out!"

Barricade fell backwards as a plasma shot slammed into his abdomen, making him cringe as more blue fluid dripped into the dirt.

Bumblebee laughed for a moment, his overconfidence pooling around him.

Barricade smirked as he slammed his flail into his foe's chest, ripping armor from his body.

Bumblebee rumbled in pain, his fists slamming uselessly into Barricade's chest.

The menacing decepticon laughed. "Resistance is futile, Autobot. You're in my grasp now!" He dug the flail deeper and deeper into Bumblebee's chest, fluids splattering across his black and white armor.

After a few moments, he yanked his flail out to see a pulsing blue spark. He laughed, and resisted his urge to shatter it and end the miserable bot's life.

He let Bumblebee slump to the ground, his optics black as his systems recharged, trying to save him from a certain death.

Barricade laughed. "Let your comrades find you," He chuckled evilly. "And let them know that I am here, ready for them to come for me."

He snorted, turning as his optics scanned for his human.

He finally came across three small forms, two of which were picking up a third.

He growled, gripping his flail as he stomped to their position.

He smirked when he saw who one of the parasites were.

"Ladiesman217…Samuel James Witwicky. Remember me?"

The boy's eyes widened as he stumbled back in fear, dropping the black haired girl into the dirt. It was the first Decepticon he had ever seen. Of course he knew him.

Mikaela gasped, backing away with him. "Barricade!" Sam whispered with horror and morbid fascination.

Barricade looked towards Ivy, unmoving in the dirt.

**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!??"**

The other two humans shook with fear. "Uh….uh….uh…." They had been sure their hero Autobot would have won the fight.

"I think you should be more concerned about your guardian, Witwicky…" Barricade purred, his words dripping with poison.

"I believe he is fading away as we speak."

Sam's eyes widened in fear. "….Bumblebee…." Mikaela began to walk away. "Leave the girl, Sam. Bee is way more important…"

Sam backed up, watching Barricade closely. Making sure he didn't try to squish them. Then, they held hands and ran towards their dying friend.

Barricade laughed, shaking his head in dismay. He looked towards Ivy, lying in the dirt. He scanned her vitals, seeing they were lower than normal.

"Ah, dammit!" He growled, transforming. "We need to get you away from here before more of them show up or you die!"

His headlights stretched forward like metallic arms, scooping Ivy up roughly beneath them. Barricade threw her body into his front seat as gently as he could.

He began to drive away quickly and noticed something surge through his body.

What was it?

Within seconds he knew what it was.

It was emotion. Concern and worry. Why was he worried about the pathetic creature?!

He tried to shake the feeling off, but didn't succeed. He simply ignored, his processor spinning.

What was this human doing to him?!

**A/N: Aw, Cade's feeling emotion! lol. Anyways. I hoped you liked it...yadadadada.... Please leave a nice review.... And....CIAO! XD**

**P.S. hey, for the people who went on my profile page and looked at the thing that inspired this story.... Thank you for being so kind to me. I really, really appreciate your support. I think I'm coming very close to stopping completely, but it's been harder since a bunch of bullies are in my class this year. But, really, thank you for all of your encouragement! :)**


	7. Hospital

_The Eternal_

_Seven: Hospital_

_Experience has taught me never to trust a policeman. Just when you think one's all right, he turns legit. _

John Huston, Ben Maddow

_"A word's, just a word, 'til you mean what you say. And love, isn't love, 'til you give it away….."_

Barricade pulled up next to a building called 'East Coast Hospital', knowing that the humans here were the only ones that could help Ivy.

He quickly materialized his holo-form, stepping out from his true self. He walked over to the passenger side, wrapping his muscular arms around Ivy's abdomen and picking her up.

He walked slowly into the medical center, disgusted by all of the humans he saw. Sick humans.

They were crying, coughing, sneezing. It was enough to make him shudder. But he didn't want to back out now. Ivy's life was on the line.

_There was that damn emotion again!_

He shook his head and pushed other humans out of his way, stomping up to the service desk.

"Can I help you?" The stocky woman sitting there asked him in a monotonous voice, eying him suspiciously as the people behind him cursed.

"Help her." That was all he said as he turned his gaze to the girl in his arms.

The woman's eyes seemed to brighten as she reached over, placing a hand on Ivy's wrist. "Her pulse is low…" The woman concluded. Her eyes grew wide with worry. "I NEED A DOCTOR! PRONTO!" She yelled.

Two scrawny humans dressed in blue and white attire ran up, on of them pushing a small gurney.

Without a word, they took Ivy from Barricade's grasp and strapped her to the primitive transportation device.

They began to walk away, gesturing for Barricade to stay behind. The Decepticon felt his anger flare as he rumbled in a dark voice that sounded a little inhuman: "No. I shall come with her."

"But sir…"

"I. Will. Come. With. Her!" Barricade growled, glaring at the man as menacingly as possible.

"O-okay!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Barricade walked along the two doctors' sides as they pushed Ivy to the ICU unit.

"What happened to her?" One of the flesh-creatures asked.

"She took a hit."

"What is her name?"

Barricade thought for a moment. It would be quite unwise to use her true name. "Her name is Gabrielle Cade. I am her brother, Barry Cade."

The doctors nodded, finally pushing Ivy into a small room. "Sir, you may stand outside the door. We will most likely have to perform surgery…"

Barricade nodded. "Please, human, just…call me when you are finished with her."

"Call?" He gave Barricade a notepad, in which Barrcade promptly wrote a ten digit number on.

It wasn't a cell phone, but his COM. frequency.

With that, the doctors left him alone, taking his human into the small room.

Barricade sighed, and walked into a nearby restroom and materializing away before any one saw him.

His car form shuddered, moving closer to the curb.

He would simply wait, then go and see her when she was all right.

"After all, I do deserve some rest…" Barricade told himself as he slipped into a gentle recharge.

x-x-x-x-x-

_Barricade shivered with fear as he held his arms around his spark-mate, Silver Star. They heard scream ring out and gun shots fill the air, making them cringe._

_"Barricade…." Silver Star whimpered, her green optics full of fear. "I'm scared."_

_Barricade growled lowly. "Don't worry," He murmured. "I won't let the Decepticons get us."_

_The Autobot symbols on their chest glinted, making them sink further into the hideout they were in to avoid being detected._

_Silver Star was an average height, slender, and had twin blades as weapons. Her armor gleamed a bright silver, accented with painted on ribbons of white. Her optics glowed a dark green like Barricade's. She was very spunky and never, ever gave up without a fight. She had a bad attitude and absolutely loved to sass and make smart aleck comments. _

_Her whole look, the beat of her spark, her attitude, her love….that was what made Barricade happy back then._

_All of a sudden, the pair heard metal against metal, and the roof of their hideout was torn clean off._

_Before them stood the mighty Megatron._

_Barricade hissed, moving in front of his mate._

_Another winged Decepticon moved alongside Megatron, laughing. "Aw, look," Starscream mocked. "Two little Autobot refugees!"_

_Megatron chuckled, reaching down and grabbing Silver Star around her abdomen._

_Barricade roared, leaping out and slamming into Megatron. The tyrant only laughed as Starscream restrained the smaller 'bot in a death-grip._

_"Hmm… You look strong enough…" Megatron rumbled, his optics scanning over Barricade's form as he held Silver Star against him tightly. "And small enough to do reconnaissance…" A devilish smile crossed the demon's faceplates._

_"I have a deal for you, Autobot," He boomed. "I have been needing more recruits. If you join the Decepticons to work for me, I'll let this pretty little thing go." He pointed to the thrashing female Autobot at his side. "But if not, I'll let you go. But I'll kill her."_

_Barricade's optics dimmed slightly. This wasn't happening!_

_Silver Star looked him right in the eye. "Barricade, please, don't do it! My life isn't worth you becoming a Decepticon!"_

_Barricade's processor swirled. His life or hers. He knew what he wanted. But what about Silver Star? She wanted to die!_

_ All the times she had helped him train. Make him happy. Sass him. Love him._

_She didn't deserve her death._

_"Barricade, NO!"_

_Barricade lowered his head. "I'll join the Decepticons, Megatron. Just let Silver Star go."_

_Megatron smirked. "Fool." His clawed hand retracted, revealing a cybertronian metal blade._

_Barricade's green optics brightened. "NO, SILVER STAR!"_

_Megatron jammed the blade through Silver Star's chest with a demented grin painted across his face._

_Silver Star thrashed for a second, trying to escape, but then knew that her death was inevitable._

_Her bright optics began to dim as her being faded away. She turned her head slowly to face Barricade. Her mouth creased into a small smile. "I love…you….." Then, her chin clanked against her chest as her optics dimmed and her armor dulled._

_The two Decepticons laughed as Barricade froze, his optics filled with horror._

_"No….Silver Star…..No….."_

_Megatron unsheathed his blade from Silver Star, making her body fall to the ground._

_Starscream released Barricade, letting the Autobot fall to the ground. Barricade took Silver Star's body in his arms as he felt his spark exploding in pain._

_His world shattered as everything he ever loved was torn away from him._

_The black 'bot was suddenly in nothing but darkness, holding his beloved's body._

_"No…." He repeated the word over and over, his words dripping with sorrow. "NO!"_

_**From then on, his life as a Decepticon resumed. He gave up on everything, except for destroying. Nothing was worth loving. Nothing. He would do anything and everything with immense hate and brutality. He hated life. ALL life. Without Silver Star, HIS life meant nothing.**_

_As Barricade sat there, alone, sobbing as he saw himself destroying, tearing things apart around him, he heard a small voice._

_"Barricade?"_

_He turned around, gasping. Before him, Ivy, the odd human stood. He looked deep into her eyes and saw something that pained him._

_He saw a reflection of Silver Star._

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Barricade awoke from his odd dream as an echo rang in his head. He quickly answered the signal with a groan.

"Ivy is ready."

Barricade made a tsk-ing noise and hung up.

He activated his holo-form once more. He looked to his car mode's digital clock and grimaced.

A whole twelve hours had passed.

He sure was rested up.

x-x-x-x-x-

"Well, it looks like she took a very bad hit to the head," The main surgeon said. "We didn't have to operate much, only a little. She'll be fine, just have occasional headaches." He suddenly grimaced.

"What?" Barricade demanded as they stepped before Ivy's room.

"Gabrielle has been cutting herself."

Barricade shrugged. "And?"

The doctor looked at him wide eyed. "She seeing a…..psychiatrist for that." Barricade muttered.

"Oh. Also, we didn't find any Gabrielle Cade in our system. The U.S. government has no record of you, either."

Barricade looked surprised. "Well? GO CHECK AGAIN!" He rumbled as he stomped into Ivy's room.

The doctor looked at him suspiciously and shook his head, walking away.

x-x-x-x-x-

Ivy looked up, fear creeping into her body. "Who are you?!" She asked the strange teenager entering her room as she sipped ice water from a straw.

He was tall, with longish black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a deadly looking grin on, along with a silver chain around his neck. He wore a plain black T-shirt with dark colored jeans with holes ripped in the knees and a pair of one-size-too-small-looking All-Stars.

"Hey, Gabrielle." The mysterious boy said, walking up to Ivy's bed. Ivy knew that voice. "Barricade?"

The teen laughed and nodded.

"What about that old police officer disguise from the other day?"

"Didn't think it would've worked here."

"Oh…"

"So, did that Sam kid give you THAT bad a hit?" Barricade smirked.

"No way!" Ivy scoffed. "I hit my head really hard on the ground when I fell!"

Barricade grinned. "Sure. Where are your coverings?"

Ivy pointed to a clear bag in the corner of the room.

"Put them on."

"Why?"

"I'm getting you out of here before they discover who you really are."

Ivy nodded, grabbing the bag of clothes and changing quickly in her bathroom.

Barricade thought of her for a second, and called a nurse to bring pain medicine.

Just as she stepped in, Ivy came out from the bathroom.

"Ms. Cade, why are you fully dres—"

She never finished he sentence, as Barricade slammed her head against the wall, knocking her out.

Ivy became wide eyed. "Why did you do that?!"

Barricade grinned, grabbing a few bottles of pain killers from the cart the woman had been pushing.

"Oh…. Well, now what?"

Barricade sighed, putting a finger to his chin.

"Give me a couple seconds….."

"Alright, master planner…." Ivy mumbled, checking her pants pocket to see if her razor was till there. Unfortunately, it was.

Barricade got ready to punish her for her sass but stopped. He gazed at her lovingly for a moment.

At that time, he didn't see Ivy standing there. He saw Silver Star…

"Uh…..ding dong?" Ivy knocked him out of his day dream.

Barricade merely growled and turned away, his processor whirling.

x-x-x-x-x-

"HELP!" Barricade rumbled, trying to keep from grinning. "This nurse has hit her head."

Beside him, Ivy grinned, making a fake moan, "Ohhhhhhh….."

Barricade had dragged the nurse's body closer to the hallway so they could get out while the nurses were distracted.

All the nurses got up from their posts, running to the scene. Barricade grabbed Ivy's hand roughly, running to an elevator while the other humans were preoccupied.

The entered it, quickly making the doors close. They both burst out laughing at the dumbness of their plan, holding their sides as the laughs poured from their mouths.

They both looked up then, locking gazes. Right there, the laughing stopped short. Both frowns painted their faces once more.

The elevator finally stopped, the doors opening slowly….

To reveal the main surgeon that had worked on Ivy.

"Ah, shit!" Barricade growled as the man's gaze darkened.

"Why are you taking her?!" The human demanded.

Barricade grinned devilishly. "**BECAUSE I WANT TO!!!!"** He made his fake eyes turn completely red and claws and fangs appear.

The man looked astonished, stumbling backwards. "NO!!!!" His eyes promptly rolled back into his head as he passed out right then and there.

Ivy raised her eyebrow, looking at Barricade. "You have one sick sense of humor."

"I know!"

They both ran outside, quickly, Barricade's hologram slowly dematerializing as Ivy hopped into the car.

"Step on it!" She cried.

Barricade shuddered slightly before revving his engine and speeding out from the parking lot.

"Well," Ivy said, swallowing two pain pills without any liquid. "Why were you so concerned about me?"

Barricade felt his spark flutter again. "I need you….uh…..I can't let…uh…you die yet…."

Ivy grinned. "Suuuuure….."

Barricade sighed. He just knew she would be a big pain in the ass now….

He felt his mind swirl. Silver Star had been like that at times….

Barricade resisted the urge to roar in agony as he sped on.

"So, where to next?" Ivy inquired.

"I don't know."

"Go to Casa Ole."

"What?"

"It's a restaurant. And I'm hungry."

"Oh…." Barricade sighed, slowing down. He silently hoped that those pain pills would make Ivy sleepy.

**A/N: Well, that was the next chap. Ivy took a really bad hit and Barricade took her to the hospital. And had a dream about how he lost his amour and became a 'Con. btw, amour means love. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time! Ciao!**


	8. Friends?

_The Eternal_

_Eight: Friend?_

_Experience has taught me never to trust a policeman. Just when you think one's all right, he turns legit. _

John Huston, Ben Maddow

**A word's, just a word, 'til you mean what you say. And love, isn't love, 'til you give it away…..**

"See, I bet you wish you were human now, huh?" Ivy grinned, crunching a tortilla chip covered in green sauce.

"No, not really," Barricade grunted flatly, crinkling his holographic nose at the organic food.

Ivy rolled her eyes, dipping another chip in the sauce. "Know what still makes me wonder?" She asked him.

"Everything, stupid?" Barricade growled.

"No," Ivy hissed. "What this green sauce actually is… I mean, it's not guacamole…. But it's green, and it's a sauce…. So, what the hell is it???"

Barricade made a gagging motion. "Vomit?"

"Gross! I KNOW it's not that!"

And that was how the night was going. And, everybody was staring at the loud, odd, and bickering pair.

x-x-x-x-

"That music is annoying!" Barricade grumbled.

"I like it. Want to see something cool?"

"No, not really," Barricade answered with a growl. The ibuprofen had seemed to make her more hyper…ugh.

Ivy grinned goofily, getting out of her seat quickly and doing the macarana dance. Everyone in their area turned to stare at her, laughing and pointing.

Barricade rolled his holo-matter eyes, sinking lower into his seat as he placed a hand over his face. "I should really just go vaporize her in the bathroom…." He muttered to himself.

She smiled, sitting back down and straightening her shirt. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she giggled. "Why the Hell did I just do that?"

"Stupidity."

"Nah, I think it was the meds you gave me. They're making me loopy!"

Barricade sighed, doing a facepalm.

"Oh, look, my taco's here!" Barricade rolled his eyes as he watched the nerdy looking male place the plate in front of Ivy. "Thankies!" She called, starting to eat hungrily.

Barricade stared at her curiously, simply watching silently as she shoved the taco into her awaiting mouth.

"That is….disgusting…" Barricade moaned, sickened.

"Well, I think your face is disgusting, but you don't see me bitch about it." Ivy replied, shooting him a nasty glare.

"Why in the name of the Allspark did you just dance, anyways?" he asked.

"Well," Ivy said, sheepishly. "Sometimes, I, er, get random fits of hyperness. I guess I just got that kind of thing from Dylan. I also believe that the medicine you gave me intensified it!"

"Dylan?"

Ivy's face paled even more and she grimaced. "A guy I used to know….my only friend."

"What happened to him?"

Ivy hissed, no longer in her anxious and hyper mode. "Is that any of your concern?"

"I think it is."

"He died in a car crash." Ivy said grudgingly, frowning as she finished her taco. "He's dead. Never coming back. End. Of. Story."

Barricade cocked his head as she got up. He saw the mysterious substance known as tears form on the ridge of her eye, and sensed a surge of emotion run through her.

Apparently, that medicine had worn off.

"I wish you could control your emotions better…. It's so weak." Barricade mumbled.

"I wish you could control your bitching."

X-x-x-x-x-x-

Ivy slid into Barricade, a grimace still painted across her smooth features.

"Ouch, looks like I hit a nerve." Barricade smirked, his hologram sliding into his mobile body.

Ivy turned to him, her face tomato red in slight anger. "Why do you even keep me?" She asked.

"Because, you're vital to my survival." His smirk disappeared as he took on a more serious look. "Why are YOU still here?"

Ivy looked at him, gripping the edge of her leather seat and looking into the back, seeing the faint bloodstain.

"Truthfully?"

The hologram nodded.

"I don't know."

Barricade shook his head. "I sense it. There is a reason." Ivy shook hers in annoyance. "No, 'Cade, there's not."

"Tell me, or I'll squeeze it from you."

Ivy looked to him fondly. "Barricade…" She swallowed, biting her lip. "I like you."

Barricade's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"I think you're cool. I like your attitude, your style, the way you get things done. You may scare me, but, you're a damn cool guy. And…" She paused, her heart beating faster. "You sometimes…remind me of the way Dylan acted."

Barricade became very still. He was particularly glad the human wasn't sexually interested in him, at least. "Well…" he said, lowly. "I suppose you are a unique human. It seems you're tough and witty… Most are just dumb and reckless." Barricade had another reason for liking her…but he kept it to himself.

Ivy held her tongue, not saying that she was considered weak in the human world. She didn't see how he thought she was strong. Maybe it was because she hadn't killed herself yet, or something?

Barricade smiled inwardly, thinking of how he reminded her of her old friend. How she thought he was 'cool'. He found it to be a mild contradiction, but seemingly ignored it. He could use this to his advantage. He could gain her trust in this way…and use her even more, but carefully.

Ivy looked to him, and cocked her head. "Barricade…" She said. "I don't wish to fight with you. I know how you feel. Being all alone. I actually…want to help you."

Barricade shuddered. His spark was practically jumping with excitement. She seemed a little less clever now, falling for his trick.

She sighed. "Barricade, I would like to help you. I want to help you make it home…I want…to….be…your…friend."

Barricade almost reared back and hit a truck at those words.

**_FRIEND?!_**

He felt a surge of emotion run through him, unlike any he had ever felt since Silver Star's death. He hadn't had any friends for thousands, millions of years. Except for his spark mate. This just came as a surprise. He wasn't going to let himself fall into her pool of emotion though.

"Maybe…Ivy." Barricade said silently. "We could be…what is that human term….acquaintances."

"Why acquaintances?"

"Because, I may still have to, you know, be a 'Con around you."

"Oh…" Ivy sighed. She'd take what she could get.

She held out her hand. "Acquaintances?" Barricade's holoform gazed at her hand before grasping it with his own and shaking it.

"Acquaintances."

A/N: TOTAL FUZZINESS! XD Sorry, this was just a good way to continue the plot. See Barricade does actually like Ivy a little bit, but his old 'Con ways overshadow it. Dummy! -hits him in the head- Anyways, yeah, it was sort of a cute chapter for me. ^.^ I hope you liked it too! See you later! :3 REVIEW!


	9. Road Trip!

_The Eternal_

_ Road Trip!_

_Experience has taught me never to trust a policeman. Just when you think one's all right, he turns legit. _

_John Huston, Ben Maddow_

_A word's, just a word, 'til you mean what you say. And love, isn't love, 'til you give it away….._

Barricade rumbled along the highway, playing moderately loud music through his speakers.

Ivy sat in the passenger seat, her eyes closed as beautiful rays of sunlight washed over her.

"Ivy?" Barricade grumbled, his holoform looking towards her. He frowned, shuddering her seat. "Ivy!"

She didn't move a centimeter.

He growled, shuddering her seat again. "Ivy…"

She still didn't move. At all.

"IVY!" he slammed her seat backwards. The girl jerked awake, leaping upwards. Her eyes widened and she swiveled her head around, "What? What? WHAT'S GOING ON!!!???"

Barricade laughed, speeding up. "Good! You're awake! I need to tell you something."

Ivy glared at him darkly. "WHAT?"

"Would you like to help me get a friend?"

Ivy tilted her head in curiosity. "Uh… What friend?"

"One of my old partners…. Scientists took his body a while back… He could help me get some things done…." Barricade smiled inwardly. _'And somehow, I miss that little fragger.'_

Ivy shrugged. "Why not?"

Barricade shrugged back. "Well… he's in a high security ward…."

Ivy's eyes widened. "Like… Area 51!?"

Barricade chuckled. "No… It's more like a scientific lab…."

"Oh!" Ivy nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you willing to risk your life."

"I guess." She sighed, moving around in her seat uncomfortably.

Barricade growled. "Oh, you didn't beg for your life, before, did you?" He smirked.

She growled, glaring at him darkly. "Uh.. That's because I wanted to help you. And I didn't want to die in such a weird ass way…"

Barricade smirked, flashing his hologram's perfect smile. "Uh-huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Ivy rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "So… Where is your little friend being kept?"

Barricade sighed. "It's in Alpine, Arizona… A little ways from here."

Ivy growled. "It's a while from here."

"Then get ready for a road trip."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sector 7 Research Lab in Alpine, Arizona_

The inanimate cybertronian body lay upon the examining table, it's chest open. Two men stood beside the table, looming over it as they examined its insides.

"It's so advanced. So remarkable." One man, Dr. Kenneth Roberts, said, rubbing his finger across the inside of the metal being's chest.

"Yes, it is quite miraculous. NBE 2 is so much smaller, and a little more primitive than NBE 1 though…." Dr. William Andrews stared at the dead creature's head.

"Yes, but this robot alien thing is dead, which makes it so much easier to study. Imagine all the advances we will be able to bring to humanity!"

"What about that thing over there…" Dr. Andrews pointed a few feet away to a small canister exhibited to them.

"Oh, the Splinter? I believe the Autobot creatures called it an Allspark. From the most recent experiments, it can actually give life to mechanical beings!" Dr. Roberts smiled, grinning at it. "Once the government gives us permission, we will be able to use it to give life to our technology. We will be able to have our own sentient robots, our own slaves! Think of our new lives…"

The other scientist face palmed. "We just better not get it near NBE 2… In addition, the government is on the edge of terminating Sector 7!"

Dr. Roberts grimaced. "Yes… I can't believe that the foolish government would even think of terminating our operations. Why, we've protected Earth and brought tons of technology!"

Andrews gestured to NBE 2. "Yes… Think of the future. If the government terminates us, humanity will be stuck at the current technological point it is at now!"

"Indeed… Hopefully they will not be foolish enough to cancel us." He grabbed a shap tool, moving towards NBE 2. "Besides, we have a lot planned for this little guy."

_If only the two humans had known that NBE 2 was actually the Decepticon Frenzy._

_**And that a very angry, determined, and much larger Decepticon was racing for them, coming to bring him back.**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The Road Trip…._

"So how did you know where this Frenzy guy was being kept anyways?" Ivy asked.

"I've been here for a while. I've been researching, and found that he is in fact dead, and being kept locked away for study since he is so small and in nearly perfect condition."

"If he's dead, why are you trying to go and get him?!"

"I also know there is an Allspark fragment in that same sector."

"Allspark?"

Barricade made a sighing noise. "It is an artifact that can give my species life. If I can find Frenzy… I can bring him back with the fragment."

"How does it work?" Ivy's eyes widened. "IS IT GOD?!"

Barricade's hologram shrugged. "I have no idea. It could be…"

Ivy's eyes widened. "Eh, I actually doubt that. God is a living entity. Not an artifact."

"The Allspark is living… In a way." Barricade mumbled. "I mean, you never know. And who told you that God was like a human? He could be anything… He could shift his form and be all of our Gods. Only your teachings tell you what He is. There could be so much more… He could have even created the Cube… He could BE the Cube. It's impossible to know for sure."

Ivy gazed at him, her eye twitching. "But how do YOU know?! And why are you calling it the Cube now?!"

"The Cube is just another name for the Allspark, fles—Ivy. And no one really knows what's out there. No one really knows for sure what everything is… Our Universe is quite vast…. There's so much out there, even the possibility of parallel universes!"

Ivy sighed, slumping over. "Yeah, I guess… Thinking of all this weird shit makes my head hurt…"

Barricade laughed, leaning over and punching her in the arm softly. "Everything makes your head hurt, human. It's because your brain has trouble processing so many difficult thoughts." His hologram's eyes sparkled as he teased her.

Ivy growled, punching him hard, even though it wouldn't damage him. "Shut the Hell up, you jerk!"

Barricade chortled softly. "Are you forgetting who is the giant, all powerful alien robot with the advanced technology, Ivy?"

"You wouldn't kill me," Ivy snorted. "I thought we were friends. Plus, you need me."

Barricade grinned darkly. "I said we were acquaintances. And I could always find another human…"

Ivy's mouth formed in the shape of an "O" as her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm just kidding! Wow, you emo types are so sensitive…"

Ivy's brow furrowed as her gaze became as dark as Megatron's spark. "Where the fuck did you learn about emo?!"

"The internet. Seeing as how you, _ahem_, purposely hurt yourself, you fit into that category."

Ivy's glare softened as tears came to the brim of her eyes. "Barricade… I'm not emo."

Barricade's form shuddered. "Actually, you do indeed fit into that category."

Ivy turned to him, her voice trembling. "I AM NOT EMO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Barricade froze, his head swiveling to look at her as a waterfall poured down her cheeks. He was utterly speechless at her outburst.

"That is such a derogatory nick name!" Her voice broke as she screeched the words. "I'm not emo! I don't do it to be fucking cool! I do it because I hurt! I HURT SO MUCH! Maybe people do care…they just don't ever show it. I feel alone….it was my only release. I'm normal too….excluding my one problem! I'M SO SORRY IF I'M SO FUCKING WRONG BECAUSE OF WHO I AM!" She turned to him, gritting her teeth. "I'm sorry I'm weak! Why did you even let me live?!"

Barricade opened his holograms mouth to speak as an icy pain speared his spark. "At first… I let you go. I never thought you were weak, Ivy. I thought you were strong because of your so called problem…"

Ivy stared at him open mouthed, her small frame trembling.

"And… I thought you were different. I gave you a shot at freedom. You didn't take it. For some reason, you risked it all, and joined me… The murderous, evil villain. The only reason I didn't just leave you there or kill you was because I thought I could use you."

Ivy cringed. "But… In a way I wanted to die. But somewhere deep, I knew I didn't. I thought…maybe I had a purpose…" She stopped talking for a moment. "I've been so much trouble for you though… Why am I still alive?"

Barricade bowed his head, thinking of Silver Star and how she and Ivy were so much alike. "I still need to use you… And I have other reasons."

"Like what?"

"Things you wouldn't understand, Ivy."

"Oh…" The girl sighed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Y'know…" Barricade laughed. "When I asked you why you wanted death, you basically screamed out your short life in three sentences…"

The poor robot was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, when your life is on the line, you just panic and blurt stuff out. I was having a breakdown inside."

"I'm that scary?"

Ivy laughed. "Yeah… You're actually not that bad."

Barricade shuddered. _'Not that bad?'_ He thought of all the lives he had deatroyed, the beings he had killed, and all the wrongdoings he had ever committed.

He thought he was bad. He tried to scare her. Somehow though….she wouldn't stand for fear.

It was amazing.

"Thanks…" Barricade sighed. "And… I promise not to call you 'emo' again. I…didn't know what it really meant I suppose. And I didn't know it would pain you so badly. I see now how derogatory it is…how you are so far away from the more 'poser' humans. You're much more than meets the eye."

Ivy smiled, rubbing her eyes on her shirt sleeve again. "So are you… Much more than meets the eye."

Barricade smiled, looking to her. "After we find Frenzy, I promise I'll mange to get you some more coverings… Those are quite old…"

Ivy sighed. "Yeah… I've had these on since I met you. The hospital could of at least washed them…"

"Don't worry… I'll get you some…"

Ivy smiled, reaching over and turning on the radio. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I do. And I don't care THAT much."

Ivy smirked, leaning back as the music played. There was going to be a very, very long trip….

_Take me to a hotel room  
And tie me to the bed of my mistakes  
Kiss me like I paid for this  
Please don't stop 'till you've raped out all my faith_

_And the white coats just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache  
And the white coats just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache_

_Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
'Cause I feel a little sick_

_I'm sorry I forgot your name  
But this is the first time I've played this game  
I know I made a big mistake  
I'm paying you to suck out all my faith_

_And the white coats just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache  
And the white coats just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache_

_Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
'Cause I feel a little sick_

_She screams  
Come and get some of this  
She screams  
Come and get some of this  
She screams  
Come and get some of this  
She screams  
Come and get some of this_

_And the white coats just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache  
And the white coats they just don't get it  
I'm a genius with a headache_

_Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
Am I little sick or a little sane?  
'Cause I feel a little sick_

_She screams  
She screams  
She screams  
She screams_

Ivy sighed as she listened to the song.

_'Am I sick for staying around this robo-psycho?'_ She smiled. _'Or sane for not giving up on him yet...and still having hope?'_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Sick or Sane (Fifty For a Twenty)' by Senses Fail. **_

_**A/N: Well, there's the next chapter. :) And i got Ivy's out burst from a real life experience.... O.O Let's not stay on that subject for now... Also, I've looked over the beginning chapters for this story, and in my mind, I think I've improved a lot at writing this lately! :D I'm glad I'm doing better! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try to do it more often nowadays.... Well, I enjoyed the fluffiness between Ivy and Barricade here, especially the little sweet moment they shared. AWWWW! XD You'll see what happens later... So.... BYE! **_


	10. Revival

_The Eternal_

_Revival_

_Experience has taught me never to trust a policeman. Just when you think one's all right, he turns legit. _

_John Huston, Ben Maddow_

_A word's, just a word, 'til you mean what you say. And love, isn't love, 'til you give it away….._

Barricade skidded to a halt, spraying up dust around him as he stayed still, completely motionless, silent.

"Are we finally here now?" Ivy whispered, craning her neck to look around. They were in front of the Sector Seven high Security Base, the electric fence rising into the air over them.

"Yeah…" Barricade replied. "We are."

Ivy looked around, a look of complete puzzlement on her face. "How are we going to get in?"

Barricade's hologram smirked, and the car window on the driver's window slid down. "Watch."

"What do you mean…?"

Barricade's holoform flickered, shimmering and rippling. A colored wave washed over him, and formed a new body. Barricade was now a middle aged man, dressed in a black suit. His cold stern eyes looked at Ivy, his brow furrowing as he smiled maliciously. He removed a wallet from his back pocket, opening it and displaying it to the girl. "Hello, I am Sector Seven Agent Reggie Simmons, and I am taking you into custody since you are hostile and have allied yourself with the NBE's…"

Ivy grinned broadly, high fiving him. "All right! You're so awesome 'Cade!"

He smiled again, materializing handcuffs on her wrists. "Of course, when you're in custody, you HAVE to have hand cuffs!"

Ivy growled, looking at him crossly. "I hate you… But if this is what it takes to get your friend back…whatever."

Barricade grinned, rolling towards the base. "Thank you, dear Squishy."

"Don't call me squishy, you Auto-con!"

"Autocon?" He looked at her, confused.

"Well, you're a Decepticon, but you're keeping me alive, so you're like an Autobot!"

He growled, giving her an agitated glare. "Shut up, Squishy."

"Okay, Auto-con!" She laughed, leaning back and sighing overdramnatically.

Barricade halted in front of the gate, and a screen showed a man dressed in fancy attire, giving Barricade a cold glare.

"Who are you? I require identification."

Barricade kept a straight face, flashing his holographic ID.

"I am Reggie Simmons, Sector Seven. I have captured a girl that allied herself with the Decepticons. I have taken her into custody, for she may be highly dangerous."

The man glared for a few seconds before nodding;. "Yes, good to see you again, Agent Simmons. Please, continue on."

Barricade nodded, moving forward as the gate opened. He could barely keep from grinning like an idiot. "YES… PERFECT…."

A man came to greet 'Agent Simmons', looking bewildered as a police car approached him. "Sir, why are you driving a police vehicle?"

Barricade sneered, playing the part perfectly. "I needed a ride, you idiot. And I got one."

The man shook his head. "Well, sir, are you ready to get out with your..cargo." he cast a dark glare at Ivy, full of pure disgusted resentment. She sneered back, pretending to try and break free of her restraints.

"You stupid humans will all pay! The Decepticons will win the war! They will, you fools, they will!!!"

Barricade nearly laughed, but kept a stern face. "They must have brainwashed her…poor girl. And, my good man, I would prefer to stay in my car, to watch over this girl. She is very desperate…who knows how dangerous she is."

"But--"

"BUT NOTHING!" Barricade thundered, his lip curling into a snarl. "I know I can drive in, because the Autobots can drive in and transform as well! You can guide me…. There is somewhere I wish to take the girl."

The man cringed at his bellows. "Where, sir?"

"Take me to where NBE 2 is… I want this girl to identify it, and see if she can tell us anything about it…"

"Why?"

"WHY?" barricade hissed. "Because I said so! I must have that information! GET ME TO NBE 2!"

The man turned, grumbling as he started to walk into the building, Barricade slowly trailing behind him. "Don't worry, I'll go slow." Barricade said sarcastically as the human slowly walked.

He was capturing Simmons' asshole-ness perfectly!

The man grumbling, making his strides longer. "Asshole…son of a bitch."

Barricade growled, wishing he could speed up and end the human's miserable life. Unfortunately, he needed the human for now….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Within minutes, Barricade was parked in front of the Sector Seven 'NBE Experimental Chamber.' "Let me go in…" Barricade growled, his holomatter form glaring darkly at the man.

"Sorry," The other agent said flatly. The room is not large enough for your car to go into. You will have to step out…so will your charge." Barricade growled, getting out of himself and going to the other side and yanking Ivy out.

The man went to the door, unlocking it and walking inside.

The two scientists examining NBE 2, aka Frenzy, looked up with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Agent Reggie Simmons," Barricade growled, walking up to Frenzy as the agent that had escorted them to here leaned against the door frame. "I have come to see if this girl knows anything about NBE 2."

The two scientists nodded, holding out their hands. "Dr. Kenneth Roberts," One man said.

"Dr. William Andrews," The other man replied.

Barricade glared at their hands for a moment, motionless. "Uh… Okay." Sr. Andrews muttered as they put their hands down.

"Now, let me see NBE 2..." Barricade walked forward, dragging Ivy behind him,

The girl snarled, growling and trying to jerk away from him. "What do you know about this creature?!" Barricade demanded, giving her a dark wink.

"I-it's a cybertronian, and a Decepticon!" Ivy growled, winking back.

"We already know that, you stupid wench!" Dr. Roberts hissed. "Tell us something we don't know!"

Outside, Barricade sent out an EMP blast, knocking out all communication signals for miles. His hologram turned, winking to her again.

"Well…." Ivy grinned. "How about this? Outside of this door, there is another Decepticon, and he wants his little friend back, so he's about to kill all of you."

"What?" The men looked at her, wide eyed as 'Reggie Simmons' disappeared.

"!" Barricade roared, transforming quickly. The en backed away in terror as he crashed through the wall, his flail in servo as he bared his fanged dental plating. "YOU WILL DIE!"

The men screamed in terror, holding their hands up. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL US!"

The agent that had escorted them there crouched down in fear, hands over his head. With a growl, Barricade scooped him up, bringing him to his faceplate. "Call me an Asshole…son of a bitch, will you?!"

The man screamed, thrashing in terror. "NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"There you go, pleading for your life…" Barricade sighed, tightening his grip. "Bye bye, flesh creature."

The man whimpered in pain as Barricade clenched his fist, crushing the human. He let out a sharp hiss of disgust, dropping the man's remains to the floor.

He thrust his flail forward, slamming it into the two scientists and killing them instantly. Ivy shrunk back in slight fear, before Barricade turned to her. "Get Frenzy, the little guy." He pointed a claw to a glass display in the corner. "And go get that chunk of the Allspark. Make sure not to touch it." Ivy nodded, moving to the display case.

"More agents are coming. We need to hurry."

She nodded as he turned, going to fight the other humans. She stopped at the display case, grunting. "How in the Hell am I supposed to get this thing open?!"

She growled. Punching the glass. It didn't break.

"DAMMIT!!!!!"

Barricade hissed, swiping and shooting at the humans that dared to challenge him. Their bullets simply bounced off of his armor, making him chuckle.

"This is fun…" Barricade rumbled. "I just love to see you worms fall like toys!"

Ivy growled, grabbing a sharp stick tool from a table near Frenzy. "Here we go…" She shut her eyes, thrusting her arm forward and plunging the spear like object into the glass.

It quickly shattered, shards of the glass piercing Ivy's skin. She yelped in pain, swiping the glass shards away from herself. At the bottom of the display case sat the shard of the great Allspark, in a small, clear case.

She reached in, grabbing it gently. "Yes!" She grinned, putting the small case into her pocket. "I did it! Now, to take care of that little guy…"

Ivy ran to Frenzy's side, wrapping her small hands around his abdomen. "Alright, you'll be out of here in just a little bit…" She grunted, picking him up, being careful so she wouldn't slice her flesh with one of the sharp edges of his body. She slung him over her shoulder, then stood up to her full height.

"Barricade! I got both of them!" Barricade backed up, reaching for her. She grinned darkly, moving forward as he picked her and Frenzy up gently. "Let's go." He fired his cannon, obliterating all of the agents that stood in their way.

Barricade put Ivy back on the ground, transforming. His door swung open, and she quickly climbed in, letting Frenzy sit in her lap.

"GET THEM!" Barricade heard a yell, and moved forward. Something dropped from his chassis, rolling along the ground. Barricade snarled, driving forward at his top speed and driving right through the wall, bursting out into the hot Arizona desert.

"Woah! Barricade, don't drive so fast!!!!" Ivy yelled, as agents began to pile into tanks and squad cars to chase them. Barricade said nothing, going faster and faster when…

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The entire base exploded, killing all life forms that were within a mile of the place. Luckily, Barricade had driven so fast, that within two minutes, he was about two miles away from the base.

Ivy grinned as he skidded to a halt. "WOW! That was awesome! You can drive fast!"

Barricade grunted, the door swinging open. "That was Cybertronian speed. Now, get out."

Ivy complied, jumping out of him with Frenzy in tow. Barricade transformed, looming over her. "Where is the Allspark fragment?"

Ivy nodded, digging the Allspark shard out of her pocket. Barricade took it gently in his claws, using his other servo to tenderly take Frenzy and sit him at his feet.

Barricade sighed, taking the shard from its container and holding it out towards Frenzy's lifeless body.

"Come on, little buddy…"

The shard glowed, thrusting itself forward. It landed on Frenzy's chest, and instead of simply hitting it, it sank in like a hot knife through butter.

Frenzy's small body glowed a pure blue, making Ivy AND Barricade look on in wonder.

All of a sudden, the glowing dulled, and Frenzy's optics glowed a light blue, looking around in wonder.

"B-b-b-barricade?!" he chattered, sitting up quickly. "I-I-I-I'm ALIVE!"

He jumped to his feet, shaking with excitement as he made high pitched chirping noises. "F-f-f-f-frenzy back again!!!! Frenzy a-a-a-a-a-alive!!!!"

Barricade smiled, feeling his spark throb with recognition and familiarity as he saw one of his own so happy to see him again.

Frenzy turned, about to go totally crazy and freak out in the open space when…

He saw Ivy.

"I--I-I-I-I-I-I-INSECT!!!!" Frenzy hissed. "KILL! KILL! KILL!"

He hissed again, lunging forward and pinning the terrified Ivy to the ground, rearing his arm back, with his claws positioned to tear into the human's face.

"Frenzy k-k-kill INSECT!!!!!"

**_A/N: Sorry, I forgot that NBE2 was Bumblebee... O.o A minor mistake, just forget about it... XD Well, Frenzy is back! Who knows what he is going to do...? DUN...DUN...DUN!!!! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, read and review! C-ya later!_**

**_Public Announcement: Hey, all the readers of my stories... I have something I want you to go and do. Go and read 'A New Perspective' by MrReviewerGuy! It is a VERY good story, even though there isn't much right now, it'll get a whole lot better later! It's based off of a roleplay me and him are doing, and it is really good! I think you will enjoy it when you read it! So, go and read it, then put it on your Story Alert. If you don't I will no longer update this story! :) Mwahahahaha! Uh...whatever. Just go read that awesome story....NOW!!!_**


	11. The New Addition

_The Eternal_

_The New Addition_

Ivy screamed, flailing underneath Frenzy. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! GET OFF ME!!!"

"Frenzy, no!" Barricade growled, grabbing the small Decepticon around his midsection and yanking him up. "Do not harm the human!"

"B-b-but human is I-I-I-insect!"

Ivy snarled, getting back up as she put a hand to a cut on her arm. "I am NOT an insect! DO I have six legs? No, I don't think so. Stupid fucking robot."

Frenzy hissed, waving his arms and legs in the air impatiently. "Noooooo! Frenzy k-k-kill human insect!!!"

"Now, Frenzy," Barricade snickered, looking down the pissed and fearful Ivy. "That girl is not an insect. Her name is Ivy. She is an acceptable human, and she has already helped me. Why, if not for her, you would not be alive right now."

Frenzy looked down at Ivy curiously. "H-h-human help B-b-barricade? H-h-help make Frenzy a-a-alive?"

"Yeah, I did."Ivy snorted. "And if you attack me again, I'll make sure that you're no longer alive."

Frenzy hissed. "W-w-watch it, insect!!!"

"You look more like an insect, Mr. Stutters!"

"D-d-d-do you w-w-w-want me to t-t-tear your head off?!"

"Do you want me to do that to YOU?!"

Barricade laughed, shaking his head as Frenzy thrashed about as he dangled him in the air. "Knock it off, you two idiots. You're going to have to get along."

Frenzy growled, crossing his arms. "W-w-why?"

"B-b-because I said so!" Barricade grinned, mocking his miniature companion.

"W-w-why do you even have a h-h-human!?"

"Because, she is useful and is…a friend."

"I-I-it is a friend?"

"Yes."

Frenzy looked up at him, blinking his optic shutters innocently. "Am I your friend?"

Ivy giggled, looking up at the pair.

Barricade growled, shaking his head. "Sure. Why the Hell not?"

"Y-y-yippee!"

"Well, do you think you can behave correctly and NOT kill Ivy?"

Frenzy snorted, pausing for a second. "Yes."

"Are you sure? Because, if you touch her, I'm going to hurt you."

Frenzy sighed. "F-f-fine…."

"Good…." Barricade replied dryly, lowering Frenzy onto the ground. The small Decepticon scuttled over to Ivy standing as his full height and glaring her in the eye.

"F-f-f-f-frenzy don't like insects. I-I-I-insects kill Frenzy."

Ivy frowned, kneeling down. "Awww…. I'm sorry, little guy."

Frenzy stared at her with enlarged optics. "Y-y-you c-c-care?"

Ivy shrugged. "Why not? Considering that you ARE a part of our little party now."

Frenzy beamed. "I-I-I like t-t-this human! She is n-n-nice!" He waked forward, wrapping his arms around Ivy's midsection…and hugging her….

Ivy looked to Barricade, a 'WTF' look on her face. Barricade merely shrugged, smirking.

"Y-y-you okay with F-f-f-f-frenzy!" The Decepticon beamed, rearing back. "B-b-but if you p-p-piss me off, then I will c-c-c-cut you up!!!"

Ivy looked to him with wide eyes, sighing. "Uh…. Okay… Thanks, I guess? Man, you sure are bipolar." Frenzy gave a small grin. "I-I-if Barricade l-l-like, then Frenzy l-l-like too!" Ivy grinned. "How nice."

"Shut it, runt." Ivy laughed, her eyes sparkling. She let out a small yelp of pain, wincing back as blood dripped from her hand.

"Oh no!" Frenzy cried out, moving to her and peeking at her small cut. "D-d-d-did Frenzy hurt I-I-Ivy?"

"Yeah, but it's fine…." Ivy grumbled, covering the cut with her shirt. "Didn't really hurt, anyways…."

"W-w-why?"

Ivy sighed. "Don't ask me now, spaza-tron."

Frenzy glared at her before moving back to Barricade. "Okay… B-b-barricade, can we g-g-go now? I d-d-don't like it here."

Barricade nodded. "Yeah, we need to get back to civilization to refuel and power down for a while…"

Frenzy nodded frantically. "Y-y-y-yes! Hurry up!"

Barricade grumbled, slowly transforming into his sleek vehicle mode. The door swung open, waving as a gesture for his two charges to get in.

Ivy shoved past Frenzy, launching herself into the passenger's seat with a smug crin.

"H-h-hey!!!!" Frenzy growled, climbing over her and about to climb into the backseat when…

"G-G-GROSS! WHAT IS THAT?!" Frenzy jerked back, disgusted by the stain on Barricade's backseat. "You don't want to know…" Ivy sighed.

"I'm not s-s-s-sitting back there!" Frenzy grumbled. "N-n-no way!"

He climbed back, plopping down on Ivy's lap. "There."

Ivy frowned, her eye twitching. "Just let him sit there…" Barricade laughed. "You're lucky that he likes you!"

Barricade started his engine, lurching forward. "Now, let's go ahead and get to the closest city so I can fucking rest!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I don't want to drink these f-f-f-fossil fuels!" Frenzy whined, eyeing his can of gasoline warily. "D-d-d-disgusting!"

Barricade growled, glaring to him. "Well, it's either that or nothing. Besides, your internal systems will convert it to energon anyways. So, stop bitching and refuel."

"Why doesn't I-I-I-Ivy refuel like us?" He pointed to the human girl sitting beside, munching on some Doritos and drinking a Diet Pepsi.

"Because, our kind of fuel is poison to her. Duh."

"Why can't I have some of her fuel?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND REFUEL!?"

Frenzy went silent, starting to refuel as Ivy giggled and Barricade glared. "S-s-s-sorry."

Within a few moments, the unlikely trio was finished refueling, full and processing new energy as they sat there.

"So, what now?" Ivy said, yawning. "It's almost dark…. I'm tired…."

"F-F-FRENZY HYPER! I WANT TO B-B-B-BREAK STUFF!"

"Shut up, Frenzy." Barricade growled, bonking his small companion on the head.

"Ow! O-o-okay…. I'm s-s-s-sorry."

Barricade grinned, standing up, careful not to tower of the building they were hiding behind. "I'm ready to recharge. Whether you like it or not, you ARE recharging."

Frenzy pouted. "O-o-okay, 'Cade."

Barricade nodded, transforming back into his vehicle mode. "Now, c'mon. Both of you need to rest."

Ivy nodded, climbing into the front seat and leaning the seat back. "Thanks, Barricade…."

"Welcome. Now…. SLEEP. I have a feeling that we're going to have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Ivy nodded, settling down.

"W-w-w-wait for me!" Frenzy screeched, launching his self into the driver's seat. He made a yawning noise, curling into a ball, and laying his head down. "G-g-g-goodnight!"

Ivy smiled. "Yeah… Goodnight." Ivy yawned, nodding off into sleep.

Barricade mumbled the same thing, his form shuddering as he fell into a deep recharge.

**_An Hour Later….._**

Frenzy chuckled, sitting up. "Frenzy just got l-l-life…. I w-w-will go and have fun!" He grinned broadly, rolling Barricade's window down. Barricade shuddered, twitching a little bit and making Frenzy freeze.

Fortunately, Barricade was in too deep of a stasis. Frenzy merely getting out of him was not going to cause him to awaken.

Frenzy lunged, leaping out from Barricade. He tumbled across the ground, jumping to his feet. "N-n-now it is time to p-p-play!!!!" He cackled, running out of the ally and into the streets….

**A/N: Oh crap. A hyperactive, brought back to life Frenzy has escaped! WHat havoc will ensue...? XD Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and yes, I know.... Frenzy IS very bipolar. XD Please read and review! ;)**


	12. Carnage

_The Eternal_

_Carnage_

Frenzy scurried along street quickly, keeping in the shadows. He was thoroughly agitated by the fact that there were barely any humans out atthis certain time.

"I-I-I got out to have some f-f-fun, but no insects a-a-are even out h-h-here!" He hissed, searching for a victim.

"Dude, is that cat?" Frenzy swiveled his head to see a group of three humans standing behind him. _'A c-c-cat? I don't l-l-look like a cat! That's Ravage's area.... Even though he DOES make quite an ugly cat....'_

Frenzy turned around, motionless as he glared up at the approaching humans. He snickered, realizing that because of his location in the dark and his size, he looked to be a small Earthen animal.

"Hahahaaa! Let's get it! We….**URP**….can fuck around with it!" The two other humans nodded in agreement, walking slowly towards the 'cat.'

Frenzy did a quick scan of the humans, and nearly began cackling. They were all males, had a good muscular build, had a few bruises….and were intoxicated by an Earthen substance called alcohol.

Frenzy hissed, making the trio jerk back. "Ooh, that pussy gonna scratch you up!"

"Haha… You said pussy…."

Frenzy nearly threw one of his shuriken at them for their insolent stupidity.

"Now, come here, little kitty…." One of the males said, stretching out his arm.

"_**NANANANANANANANANANANANANA**_!" Frenzy made a sharp, high pitched battle cry, leaping into the air with his claws outstretched.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S NO CAT!" The leading male jerked back, his eyes filled with surprise and fear.

"K-K-KILL INSECT!!!!"

Frenzy lunged forward, slamming into the human and knocking him to the ground. The other two males shrieked in terror, turning tail and speeding away.

Frenzy chirped angrily, grabbing the male's shirt collar and jerking his head up to glare into his face.

"D-D-DIE!"

Bright blue optics stared into bloodshot, horrified eyes. "NO! BAD KITTY! DON'T KILL ME!"

Frenzy let out a metallic shriek, raising his hand and clenching a razor sharp shuriken. He was about to thrust his arm forwards when…

_**WEEOO! WEEOO! WEEOO!**_

Frenzy froze, doing back flip and landing a few feet away. "N-N-NO! It's the po-po's!" He turned tail, scurrying other way as a cop car pulled around the corner.

A police man jumped out from his car, coming to the young man's aid. "My God, what happened to you?" He grimaced, looking to the shaking, fear stricken man with a wet stain on his crotch.

"Bad cat…." The man muttered, tears spilling from his eyes. "DEMON CAT, MAN!!! DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH CATS!"

The police man looked at him awkwardly, pulling out a pair of hand cuffs. "Sir, have you been drinking tonight?"

x-x-x-x-x-

Frenzy cackled, leaping from the tops of buildings. He hovered over the entrance to a gas station, awed by what he saw inside.

"Ooh! I h-h-have an idea!!!" He made sure that manager wasn't looking, and jumped down from the roof, scurrying in through the automatic door.

The manager looked up, scratching his head. "Hello? Is anybody there?" He shook his head, leaning in his chair as he continued reading his magazine. "Oh, well. Must have been a dog or something…"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"H-h-hey there, i-i-insect!" The man looked up, and his jaws dropped open.

Before him stood an astonishing sight.

It was Frenzy, wearing an oversized gas station T-shirt that read "Hot Stuff" and had a picture of a Jalapeno on it. He also wore a pair of gas station grade blue flips flops, and had cheap red lipstick smeared around his mouth. He had even ripped the hair off of a cheap doll, now wearing it as a blonde. What made it the most astonishing though was….

Inside the shirt, there were two oddly shaped apples. "Do you like my j-j-jiggly nick nacks?"

The man was speechless. "Uh….yes….?"

He had no idea as to what to do. That thing did not seem human, but was nonetheless sexy in his drugged up eyes.

"You w-w-wanna touch?"

The man said nothing, reaching for the phone to call 911.

"F-F-FINE! I W-W-WASN'T GOING TO LET YOU T-T-TOUCH THEM ANYWAYS! THEY'RE M-M-MINE!"

Frenzy stormed out of the store, chittering angrily.

The man rubbed his eyes, blinking as he tapped his chin. "Maaaan… That must've been some bad weed I got a hold of…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-

"G-g-get me some coffee! N-N-NOW!!!!"

The waitress looked to the odd looking…woman…..creature…thing uneasily.

"Yes ma'am…. Err, what size would you like?"

"I W-W-WANT A LARGE!!!"

The waitress turned, rolling her eyes. "Bitch."

"D-D-DAMN STRAIGHT!" Frenzy screeched at her. "BEAUTIFUL INDIVIDUAL THAT CAUSES H-H-HORNINESS!!!!"

A six yea old boy peeked at Frenzy from the other side of the café, curiously wondering what the heck was up with the strange, ugly, midget woman. "Daddy, is she even human? I think she's a monster."

"Hey, s-s-shut up, Junior son of a bitch!" Frenzy squawked. "You're j-jj-ust jealous because you a-a-are never going to t-t-tap this ass!"

The father glared at Frenzy, dragging his son out of the small café. "Stupid...lady....thing."

"S-s-stupid humans…." Frenzy hissed. "They're jealous b-b-because I look so g-g-good!"

The waitress returned at that moment, Frenzy's large cup of coffee in tow. "Here you go, ma'am."

Frenzy yanked the cup away from her, giving the human a dark stare before bringing the cup to his mouth and taking a large gulp of the dark liquid.

"!" Frenzy spewed it out, flipping out of his seat and onto the floor. "WHAT T-T-THE FUCK IS T-T-THAT! THAT TASTES LIKE S-S-SHIT!"

The woman sighed. "It's coff--"

She stopped mid-sentence when an oddly shaped apple fell out of Frenzy's shirt and rolled along the ground. "OH SHIT! MY J-J-JIGGLY!!!!

"What the fuck?" The waitress cried, stepping back with eyes full of slight fear.

"OH NO!" Frenzy cried, ripping out a shuriken. "Y-Y-Your human coffee f-f-fuel is r-r-revolting! INSECTS S-S-SUCK!"

He reared back, throwing his shuriken and hitting the coffee machine, making the 'disgusting' fluid spew out all over the floor.

"D-D-DECEPTICONS FOR T W-W-WIN!!!! And take your disgusting f-f-fuel back!" Growling, Frenzy threw his cup of coffee at the waitress, splattering her outfit with the hot liquid.

With that, the mini-con lunged out the window, shattering the glass as he took off down the street.

The girl stood there, terrified and motionless. She quickly turned and grabbed the phone, calling 911.

"911? There's a crazy midget transvestite running loose! I don't even know if it's human!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x-

_About Ten Minutes Later…._

"AHHHH! D-D-DON'T SHOOT ME, PATHETIC I-I-INSECTS!!!!!" Frenzy screeched, trying to hold on to his apple boobs, run back to Barricade, and dodge the fire from the police.

"T-T-TAKE THIS, W-W-WORMS!" With a hiss, Frenzy threw one of his shuriken, hitting the police car's wheel. The men inside shooting at him screamed as they slammed into a pole, making Frenzy snicker.

"S-s-stupid insects…. Oh, t-t-this is where B-B-Barricade and I-I-Ivy are!"

Frenzy made a metallic chirping noise, dashing into the alley and leaping through Barricade's open window and landing on top of the slumbering Ivy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ivy jerked up, staring down at Frenzy in surprise.

"What….the….fuck…happened…to…you?"

Frenzy shook his head, frantically beating on Barricade's dashboard.

"STOP THAT, YOU METTALIC MNI MEATBALL!!!!!!!!" Barricade roared, obviously pissed at being awoken from his recharge.

"C-C-COPS AFTER ME!!!" Frenzy screeched. "WE NEED TO G-G-GO FAST! NOW!"

"You little bastard…." Barricade grunted, lurching forward. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? We needed to recharge, and we needed to stay low!!!!"

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Frenzy whined. "I just wanted to h-h-have fun after being d-d-dead for so l-l-long!"

Barricade growled as he heard sirens. "Damn…. I can't transform here, the government will be on my aft as quick as little roaches…"

"We'll just have to out run them then!" Ivy said, holding a fearful Frenzy.

"D-D-Don't kill m-m-me…." The small Decepticon whimpered.

"We won't…" Ivy growled. "But you ARE an ANNOYING little bastard."

"D-d-do you want me to k-k-kill you?!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" Barricade snarled.

"N-n-no…."

"THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!"

Barricade rumbled on, trying to outmaneuver the humans.

"C'mon, 'Cade…. I know you can do it!"

"Shut up with your cheerleader bullshit, Ivy!"

"Jeez…." Ivy snorted. "I was just trying to help."

_Ten Minutes Later…._

Barricade sat in another alley on the other side of town.

"Frenzy… I swear to Primus that if you get out of me EVER again, I am going to fucking kill you."

"O-o-okay…."

"Now, please, let us all get some decent recharge….for once."

Ivy sighed in agreement, rolling on her side, watching Frenzy settle down in the driver's seat. "Why are you dressed like a chick?"

Frenzy shrugged. "Well, you see…"

"TOMORROW, YOU TWO."

"Okay…" frenzy and Ivy both shrunk back, trying to fall asleep.

"Aah… Being scary is quite fun!" And with that, Barricade passed into a deep recharge, praying that this one would not be interrupted.

_Because, if it was, someone was going to be walking around without a head._

_**A/N: Two words: TOTAL CRACK. This is what happens when there is a hyper Frenzy out on the loose. XD These was your hilarious chapter for this story, and I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm not sure how people could have thought that Frenzy was ever human, but this was just total crack, and the gas station guy was drunk and the waitress had her suspicions... XD I hoped you enjoyed it, because I worked hard to make this chapter as crazy as possible! Haha... Well, I hope you liked it! Remember, read and review! AND NO FLAMES!!! ;D Ciao!**_


	13. Starscream's Arrival

_The Eternal_

_Starscream's Arrival_

"Ahh… How do I look?" Ivy beamed, walking back to Barricade alongside his holomatter form. "Very nice, Ivy. I am glad that you were finally able to get some new coverings."

Frenzy peeked out from the window, still holding up his artificial apple boobs. "Ooh! Ivy l-l-look nice!" He stared at what she was now clad in: A tightly fitting 'The Used' Black T-Shirt, darkly colored jeans, a pair of red and black converse, and to complete the look, fingerless gloves.

"Shut it, tranny…" Ivy laughed, swinging into Barricade.

"T-t-tranny?"

"As in transvestite!"

"W-W-WHAT!?"

"You're a male dressed as a woman…."

"S-S-Stupid fleshies…" Frenzy grumbled, crossing his scrawny arms. "S-s-screw you!"

"Yeah…. Whatever."

"Just shut up, Frenzy…" Barricade sighed, backing up and nearly hitting a woman, making his two charges laugh. "Heh… My bad. Probably would've been better off if I had made contact!"

"Booyah!" Frenzy chortled, his optics glowing with fascinated malice.

"Barricade!"

"What?" The holoform shrugged, driving forward and out of the mall parking lot. "It was a joke…. Okay, not really, but STILL!"

"Ugh…."

"So, uh," Barricade drove out from the parking lot, nearly laughing as he saw people cast nervous glances. Being a police vehicle was nice. "What now?"

"We're not g-g-going to c-c-coffee, that's for s-s-sure!"

"Shut up. Coffee is good! And, maybe we could--"

**BOOM!!!!!**

"WHAT THE SLAG!?" Barricade careened off the road, a big chunk of a building whizzing past him. "Shit! What the hell was that?!"

"E-E-E-EXPLOSION!!!!"

"From what?" Ivy shrunk back in fear, peeking out Barricade's rear window. "Terrorists?"

"Oh no…." Barricade whispered, as he and Frenzy's sensors picked up the same energy signature.

Frenzy crawled up to Ivy, sitting in her lap and grabbing her shirt. "It's okay, I-I-Ivy…. Barricade and F-F-Frenzy keep you s-s-safe!"

"From what?"

"FROM THAT!!!"

Ivy's eyes went wide as she jerked back. "Holy shit… WHAT IS THAT!"

"Another one of my kind…. And I'm guessing he's in a bad mood."

"R-R-RUN!!!! STARSCREAM IS P-P-PISSED! G-G-GOING TO KILL U-U-US!!!!"

"I'm working on it!!!!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A tan colored jet rocketed forward, its wings plastered with black tattoos. It shot out more missiles, each of them slamming into the surrounding buildings and sending them crashing to the ground.

"BARRICAAAAAAAAAAAADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It roared, transforming.

The F-22 Raptor's metal bent and twisted in fluid motions, causing loud mechanical clicks and whirs to echo off the stale air. Gyro scopics rotated at spectacular speeds, causing a chain reaction within all the internal systems and causing the outer metal armor to flux, forcing a response to the internal stimulus…. Which resulted in a fantastic transformation from a jet…to a giant, hulking Decepticon.

The menacing beast slid along the ground, crushing cars and trees beneath his weight, while at the same time cracking the concrete pavement. Fires roared around him from his destruction, the screams of terror making him growl in agitation.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" He came to a screeching halt, twisting his midsection and lifting his arm. "DIE, INSECTS!" He fired a gun on his arm, and a large missile shot out, hitting another building.

Humans scattered, trying to avoid being crushed as the massive structure fell, but it was of no use as it fell atop of them, effectively silencing their horrified shrieks.

"Heh. So weak…. Now, where was I…." He turned back, his crimson optics focusing on Barricade, who was speeding away as fast as he could.

"BARRICADE! GET BACK HERE!"

x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"O…M….G. Did you see what he just did?! He just… destroyed half the city and killed all those people, without even trying!"

Ivy shrunk back, her eyes wide with fear.

"Well, that's Starscream…. He's probably pissed at me, considering that he could've contacted me through my COM-link, but came at a more violent approach instead."

"F-F-FASTER!!! HE'S C-C-CATCHING UP!!!!!"

"He's the new leader of the Decepticons… Which is bad news for me…"

Barricade shot out of the city limits, Starscream close behind in his jet form.

"Wait… He's on your side? Why won't you just talk to him?"

"Starscream d-d-doesn't talk."

"Yeah, but--"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Barrricade roared in pain as a bullet grazed his rear bumper, causing him to veer off the lonely road and into the ditch that lead into a forest.

Ivy and Frenzy both screamed as they sailed into the ditch, but as he hit the ground, he was able to eject the air bag, saving both of them.

"Ugh…. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, 'Cade…. Are you alright?"

"HE WON'T BE FOR LONG, YOU PATHETIC INSECT!"

A shadow was cast over Barricade, making Frenzy tremble and back down a little, while Ivy's eyes went wide as she tried to get a closer look at 'The Mighty Starscream.'

"Transform now, Barricade."

"Why? Why should I do as you say, you bastard?"

"Because if you don't, I'll crush you where you sit. Now do it."

Barricade growled, swinging his doors open. "Do not touch my charges."

"I won't lay a claw on them…. For now."

Frenzy hopped on Ivy's back as she climbed out, staring up at Starscream with curious optics.

"Frenzy… Good to see you alive again…" Starscream looked to Ivy, his glare becoming cold and dark. "Insects….were created to be squished."

Frenzy hissed as Ivy scrambled up the ditch, backing away near a tree.

"Heh heh…." Starscream laughed, slightly amused as Barricade transformed. A few seconds later, the police car stood before him, glaring coldly.

"Why do you want me, Starscream?"

"That's COMMANDER Starscream."

"Fuck you Starscream!"

_"Fuck me? Fuck you, fuck you and this whole city and everyone in it."  
Carved your name into my skin, in candlelight.  
Sew it up with hate.  
Carve, a message in my arm, in candlelight.  
Sew it up with hate._

_Found my misery, with a match and gasoline.  
Burned alive, I'm a killing machine.  
A whole life I'm silent.  
Found my destiny, with a match and gasoline.  
Liar's burn and scream, a whole life indebted to you._

Saying nothing at Barricade's disrespectful remark, Starscream only growled, clenching his fists and digging his clawed toes into the ground.

"Why are you here? Why did you attack me?"

"You are a traitor, Barricade!" Starscream hissed, his optics glowing angrily.

"How so?!"

"I have been watching you for a little while…. I was going to pick you up… But then I saw you had…a HUMAN!"

"And? What of it?"

"Why in the name of a Primus would you have a human?" He growled, taking a step back in disgust. "Humans are made to be killed. They're worthless. WHY ARE YOU TOTING ONE AROUND!?"

"Well…Starscream…." Now, Barricade was actually afraid. If he didn't say things right… He and Ivy were both going to be killed.

"Don't give me excuses! You are a traitor!!!" Starscream snarled, thrusting his fist forwards and slamming it into Barricade's faceplate.

"Ah! YOU BASTARD!" Barricade ran forward, his claws outstretched for Starscream's throat. "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER TALK!?"

Starscream laughed, doing a backwards flip away from him, causing Barricade to grope at the air. "Because, your words are meaningless, Barricade."

He lifted his arm and fired a deadly shot, aimed straight for Barricade.

It struck its target in the shoulder, causing sparks to fly out as energon spewed from the wound. Barricade moaned, staggering back as he grabbed at his burning wound.

"Fall."

_The science of pain, insane I feel love.  
Sick not to hurt, I want to watch the world burn._

Found my misery, with a match and gasoline.  
Burned alive, I'm a killing machine.  
A whole life I'm silent.  
Found my destiny, with a match and gasoline.  
Can you hear me scream, a whole life indebted to you.  


Starscream lunged, knocking Barricade to the ground and pinning him there with his foot. "You are a disgrace to the name of the Decepticons, traitor! YOU KEPT A HUMAN!"

"If you just let me expla--AHHHH!"

Starscream raked his claws across Barricade's abdomen, causing the unfortunate mech to be partially paralyzed as he lay there, sparking and bleeding as his most valuable components were exposed.

"Starscream… You fucking idiot!!!! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!? YOU WILL AGREE IF I TELL YOU!"

Starscream laughed. "Excuses, excuses." he stepped off of Barricade, walking back towards the forest.

"Now watch as I exterminate your pet."

"No… Starscream… Please…. She…" He realized that he had to use the correct words.

**"It is a pawn."**

"Then you won't mind if I kill it." He cackled, slowly walking towards Ivy and Frenzy.

"N-no…." Ivy stood there, frozen in fear, her eyes wide as she trembled.

"G-G-GO!" Frenzy screeched, tugging at her shirt. "HE'S GOING TO K-K-KILL US!!!"

"R-right!" Ivy turned, running as fast as she could through the thick of the forest.

A sudden pain stung at her, and she felt tears come to her eyes. _"It is a pawn."_ He had lied…. He was like everyone else…. He had only used her… But…she had loved him.

Well, it didn't matter now, because Starscream was out for blood…and it was hers.

_The science of pain, insane I feel love.  
Sick not to hurt, I want to watch the world burn._

Carved your name into my skin, in candlelight.  
Sew it up with hate.

The science of pain, insane I feel love.  
Sick not to hurt, I want to watch the world burn.

Down! Down!  


Starscream fired his weaponry, walking into the forest while laughing insanely. "FOOLISH ORGANIC! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THE WRATH OF STARSCREAM!"

A giant tree fell in Ivy's path, making her scream as she was nearly crushed.

"!!!!!!" Frenzy chattered in panic, hanging onto her. "I h-h-hate Starscream!!!!!"

"I do too!!!!" Ivy ran forward, going as fast as she could.

_'I have to get away…. I just…have to get away…..'_

She nearly screamed when a giant foot slammed mere feet away from her. "I HAVE YOU NOW, FLESHLING!!!!"

A shadow fell over her, making her freeze with intense terror. It was over.

She looked up at Starscream, his visage making her want to piss herself. He was just simply menacing, and horrifying.

"I believe it's time for your life to be extinguished!!!!!!!!" Starscream laughed, his clawed hand reaching down, groping for the small human girl.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or the song 'Killing Machine' by Aiden. **_

_**A/N: Well, I do love Starscream, because we are alike in many ways, if you wanna know, then ask, and I made him very insane, evil, and angry in this chapter....yes, I can be like that at times. -.-# XD I thought the song Killing Machine fit him pretty well for this too! So.... I hope you enjoyed! Read and review, and I'll see you next time! ;3  
**_


	14. Just a Pawn?

**_A/N: I don't know what happened in the last the chapter, but in the last couple pasrts where there were just exclamation points, there was supposed to be Frenzy say "oh shit" over and over, and Starscream laughing insanely. Whoops. XD_**

_The Eternal_

_Just a Pawn?_

Frenzy hissed, chittering angrily. "N-N-NO! DON'T TOUCH I-I-IVY, STARSCREAM!"

"Silence, you miserable, little bastard!" Starscream snarled, flicking Frenzy away from Ivy with his claw in a single motion. "I can't believe YOU would try and protect an insect, when they KILLED you!"

Frenzy tumbled across the ground, slamming into a boulder with a sickening crack. "O-o-ow… Ivy… Frenzy s-s-sorry…."

Ivy took a step back, her eyes wide with intense fear as Starscream crouched to the ground.

"Heh heh heh…. Hello there, insect. You seem to be afraid.... Well, you should be!"

Ivy took a step back as he bared his fanged dental plating, thrusting his head forward and snarling in a menacing gesture.

She tripped over a rock, falling to the ground and onto her rear end. Starscream laughed, making her backpedal. "Pathetic…."

"P-please…. Don't…"

"Don't plead to me with your useless words," Starscream replied disdainfully, reaching for her. His claws wrapped around her tightly, making the terrified girl cringe.

He brought Ivy to his faceplate, looking her over with blood red optics. "Heh. So insignificant…"

Ivy squirmed in his grip, letting out a scream of not terror, but rage. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO, NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I THINK NOT!" Starscream grinned darkly, starting to close his hand around her, slowly crushing her body.

She whimpered in pain, starting to go limp as she felt herself begin to go numb, as she was about to break…

"Now, for the grand finale…. I'll show traitors how I deal with their pets!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!" A shape slammed against Starscream knocking him to the ground with Ivy still in his grasp.

"Barricade! How did you….!?"

"Shut up, Starscream!!! Put her down, now!!!!"

"Why should I," Starscream sneered. "I will end her at this very moment!" He lifted his arm, tightening his grip around the human girl, regardless that he was pinned down by Barricade.

"Because," Barricade ejected his flail, edging the spikes at Starscream's chest and head. "I don't recommend it."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would. Just put the human down."

Starscream growled, glaring at him for a few seconds before releasing Ivy onto the ground, where she lay motionless for a few seconds, wheezing and rubbing her bruised body. She started to crawl away, hate and anger glowing in her eyes as she limped to the edge of the clearing that Starscream had made, where a hurt Frenzy lay.

"Now, then…" Barricade grumbled.

"NOTHING!" Starscream shrieked, sweeping Barricade's legs out from under him and lifting the smaller mech up by the throat.

"S-Starscream!!!"

"Shut up…." Starscream growled. "How dare you try and assault me!!! I have the right mind to--"

"S-s-shut up, Starscream." Frenzy growled, hanging off of Starscream's chest, razor edged shuriken in hand. "Why d-d-don't you f-f-fucking listen f-f-for once? If n-n-not, I'm going t-t-t- shove t-t-this into your s-s-spark!!!!"

Starscream snarled, his grip loosening. "You little cretin… I'll crush you."

He reached outwards with his free hand towards Frenzy when another voice stopped him.

"WAIT!!!!"

"Huh?" Starscream whirled around, facing Ivy who stood a few feet away, wheezing in obvious pain.

"Please, don't hurt them. They have a reasonable explanation for keeping an insect like me, sir."

Starscream raised an optic ridge, surprised by the human's sudden courage.

"Oh, really? And why didn't you run when you had the chance, hmm, insect? You are obviously already wounded by my earlier assault upon you." He released Barricade, dropping him to the ground and flicking Frenzy off of him once more.

"Tell me that." He took a step forwards, advancing towards the human again.

Ivy stood up at her full height, glaring up at Starscream. "Because, I will never leave an…ally….to be killed."

"Oh, really?" Starscream grinned eerily, stopping mere inches away from her. Ivy wanted to scream and run, but she held her ground, the metal behemoth looming over her.

"Don't I scare you?"

"You may try to be scary…. But I'm not afraid of death. And I'm not afraid of you."

"It didn't seem like that earlier."

"Really? You seemed like a stupid bitch earlier too."

Starscream growled, his optics glowing. "You say you're not afraid of me? Well, I may have to just test that theory…" In a single, fluid motion, he reached down, grabbing Ivy in his claws once more and throwing her high into the air above his head.

Ivy didn't flail, nor did she scream, she just let herself fall. _'I'm scared…. I don't want to fall!!! But…I can't let him know…..'_

"It….it doesn't matter."

Starscream smirked, catching her as she plunged towards the ground. "How did you like that, insect?"

"Nice ride."

Starscream growled, tightening his fist around her. "I should crush you right now!"

"Go ahead."

"I WILL!"

"Wait, Starscream," Barricade stood up, blinking his optics as his wounds sparked. "Please…. For the love of Primus, hear me out!"

Starscream paused, then released his grip on Ivy. "Fine. I'm listening. But it had better be good, Barricade!" He held Ivy up by the middle of her abdomen, dangling her in front of his faceplate playfully, laughing a bit.

"Well, the reason I have a human is…." Barricade made a swallowing motion nervously, feeling Starscream's menacing stare bore into him angrily.

"I thought that we could use….it…." He looked at Ivy's solemn gaze, and felt his spark sting with pain. Oh, how it hurt….

"Y'know, as a hostage, Starscream. And…she can also get us more information from the humans! Plus, she can complete espionage as a spy among the humans!"

Starscream glared for a few minutes, making it seem like an eternity.

"Hmmm…. That IS a rather good idea, Barricade. Maybe I misjudged you."

"You do that a lot."

"Don't tempt me."

_"…."_ Barricade frowned, taking in a sharp breath of air through his intakes. "So…."

"You can keep your pet. So long as it's useful. As much as it pains me to say it, I am sorry that I did not listen to you… But not for attacking you. You deserved it after all these eons of disrespect."

"Of course…..bastard."

"Don't. Push. Me."

"Heh, I find it funny to piss you off."

"And I find it funny to see underlings writhe like the worms the worms they are… Don't push me to have some more fun, Barricade."

"S-S-Starscream sucks a-a-ass!"

Starscream hissed, twisting his head and glaring at Frenzy darkly. "Shut up, you little bastard!"

"I k-k-know you are, b-b-but w-w-what am I?"

Starscream stared at him blankly for a moment before snarling. "SHUT UP!"

Barricade and Frenzy both chuckled, winking at each other in a momentary victory. Starscream growled, looking back at Ivy and depositing her in his palm.

She stared back up at him, her glare dark and a little pissy. Starscream laughed. "Cute."

Barricade raised an optic ridge, slightly confused. "Huh?"

"W-w-what?!"

"Organics are quite disgusting and unlikable, but if I have to be around one, at least it's one of the cuter ones."

Ivy frowned. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same about you."

Starscream growled. "Females would die to be my mate!"

"Yeah, if they were drunk or the other choice was death. Personally, I would choose death."

Starscream glared, sneering. "Watch it, insect. I can still change my mind and decide to crush you." He scratched beneath her chin with a claw, his gaze narrowing and his smile turning malicious and demonic.

Ivy jerked away, punching at his finger. "And? I don't care!"

"You should," Barricade mumbled. "You need to stay safe."

Ivy looked to him. "Like you'd care."

Barricade hung his head, remaining in a sullen silence.

"Barricade," Starscream replied, looking to Ivy and dangling her in the air in front of his face once more. "We have an underground base a few thousand miles away from here. Since we have our "pet" issue sorted out, why don't you join me in joining the Decepticons once more?"

Barricade's optics brightened, and he lifted his head. "There's….Decepticons on Earth?"

"Why, of course! We ARE planning to take over the accursed mudball to harvest its resources….and maybe create New Cybertron."

"R-R-Really?!"

"Yes, you imbecile!!!" Starscream glared to Frenzy. "That is indeed our plan. So, are you coming? If not…. Then I KNOW that you're lying to me."

"C-C-Can Ivy c-c-come?"

"Ivy?"

"That is the human's designation." Barricade responded, looking to said girl who limply hung in the air from Starscream's grip.

"Hmmm… Ivy?" Starscream looked to her, tilting his head in inquisition. "Odd name for a human… Regardless, your pet is indeed coming…."

"Thank you, sir. She will have to have certain supplies for sustenance though. There is a constant supply of oxygen in the base, correct?"

"Indeed, there is. No need to worry about that… But the oxygen thing is very insufficient if you ask me. I will also have someone go and get her supplies. Most likely you." Starscream swung Ivy in his grip, smiling. "Heh..."

Barricade sighed in annoyance at his new commander as Frenzy skittered over, climbing up his leg, back, and onto his shoulder. "B-B-Be nice to I-I-Ivy, asswipe!"

Starscream snarled. "Silence, you idiot! I will crush you where you stand!"

""Stop m-m-making false t-t-threats and c-c-carry them out!" Frenzy hissed back, leaning forwards, an angry glint glowing in his eyes. "Y-y-you poser! You w-w-wouldn't kill m-m-me because I'm t-t-too valuable t-t-too our c-c-cause!!!"

Starscream growled, clenching his fist in anger around Ivy without even realizing it.

"Y-y-you piss m-m-me off! I h-h-hope Optimus P-P-Prime kicks you're a-a-ass the first t-t-time you two f-f-fight!!!!!!!"

Starscream was about to crush Ivy in his hand and swing his fist at Frenzy, when he realized what he was doing and gained control. He opened his hand, letting the human sit in his palm, clutching her chest in pain and wheezing.

"Heh heh… Sorry, insect…. You're so small, I forgot you were there. As for you…." He turned his gaze to Frenzy. "Are correct. The reason I don't kill you is because I need reconnaissance officers such as yourself. But piss me off bad enough…. And you can be easily replaced. Luckily…I have self control."

"N-N-Not earlier."

Starscream said nothing, shaking his head in disgust. "Barricade, are you ready to leave?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. I'll transfer the coordinates to you. See you soon, ground-pounder." Barricade held out his hand, and Starscream roughly dropped Ivy into it. "So long, insect. Make sure that you watch out when you come to our base…. My men have a strong disdain for humans. That means that, hmm, possibly, 98.9% of everyone might try and kill you. Have fun!"

He laughed, winking darkly, and taking a step back. He transformed in a fluid motion, hovering in the air for a moment before shooting off into the sky in the northern direction. Barricade sighed, shaking his head with disgust. "Bastard… You two ready to go ahead and go?"

"….F-F-Fine."

Ivy said nothing, glaring at Barricade darkly. He grimaced, hanging his head as he lowered her and Frenzy to the ground. "I am sorry."

She still said nothing, remaining solemn as he transformed back into his vehicular mode, his car doors swinging open.

Frenzy scrambled over, quickly zipping inside of the larger mech and settling in the floor board of the driver's seat, hunched over as he let his internal system repair his slight damage.

Ivy stared at Barricade for a second, frowning. He had very bad wounds, and was all scratched up. "Are you going to be okay?"

"My internal repair systems will keep me online. And the medics at my base will take care of my more serious wounds. I will make it."

"Whatever…. I'm glad that you'll be okay." Ivy slowly climbed in, leaning against the seat and crossing her arms.

Barricade activated his holoform, driving forward and out of the forest. "Ivy, I'm sorry."

She still remained silent.

Barricade shuddered. Feeling a painful stinging at his spark. '_It hurt so bad. How could he have said those awful things about her? She probably hated him now… Like everybody else… _

_**But why should he even care?! Like Starscream said, she was just an insignificant insect…** But she was like Silver Star…. And she was so special and unique. He was so sorry for what he had done. How could he had done that?!_

_He was so horrible… So wrong… He always was, and always would be…._

_And now, even one of his only friends…probably thought that too.'_

_**Well I wish I was someone  
That mattered, that mattered  
Nothing less  
I am lost  
Wishing for hope that cannot be found  
And I wish I was better**_

**Claimer: I own that part of a song called 'Wishing' up there, written by me! :D I OWN SOMETHING! BOOYAH!**

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... :3 Kind of sad, but stuff will get better, I promise! And...Starscream is STILL an ass. XD (Don't tell him I said that...on second thought...DO tell him I said that...it'll be fun to piss his but off! XD) I also thought that an excerpt from a song that I wrote called Wishing would fit really good at the end of this chapter!!! ^^^ SO, I hope you enjoyed, please read and review! Ciao!**


	15. Screaming Within

_The Eternal_

_Screaming Within_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ivy held tight to the straps of her backpack, her stomach churning. '_C'mon… What line is Sarah in?'_ She looked around for her friend and spotted her. "Hey, Sarah!" She walked over, smiling. "Hey, buddy! Where are we going to sit today?"

"Oh… I'm sitting with someone else today, Ivy."

Ivy looked hurt. Her and Sarah always sat together. "Oh… Alright. I'll….I'll just go sit with Jose."

"Cool. See you in science."

"Yeah. See you science… Enjoy lunch…" Ivy turned, walking to where her other friend, Jose, sat with his other friends. She was a little confused, as she ALWAYS sat with Sarah… They always stuck together… Why…didn't she want to sit together?_ 'Oh, well…. I shouldn't be so concieted! It's nothing big!'_

"Hey, Jose, can I sit with you?"

"No." Ivy felt that familiar sting again.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm sitting with my other friends. Go sit with someone else, Ivy." His words were flat and blunt, making Ivy feel as unwanted as a stray dog.

"Oh… Okay. Whatever. I'll see you later." Ivy turned again, walking one table away and sitting down.

She unzipped her backpack, pulling out a book and starting to read, feeling unable to eat. "Oh, I bet someone will come sit with me…. Kaitlyn or Alaina..."

**_Forty minutes later…._**

Ivy leaned against the wall, waiting for Mr. Trent, her science teacher, to open the door. She felt a bit hurt…. As she had ate lunch all alone for the first time….ever. And, for some reason…it hurt to be alone. Well, she'd sit with Sarah tomorr-

Ivy's eyes went wide as she saw Sarah walk down the hallway hand in hand with someone who had basically ruined Ivy's life…Christina.

_'Why did she sit with her?! That…that girl ruined everything for me…. The texts and….the ridicule…. She's so messed up!!! Maybe Sarah just being polite...'_

"Bye, Sarah!" Christina smiled, waving bye as she walked past. Ivy turned away as she sneered, flipping the raven haired girl off and replying, "Bitch!"

"Sarah, why did you--"

"None of your business!" Sarah growled, pinching Ivy on the arm, causing her to yelp.

Ivy frowned, feeling a her stomach flip…. Something was seriously wrong. "WTF?!"

**Over the next year….**

Ivy was alone. She started to eat lunch alone, and even her friends turned on her. She was a reject. She had no idea why, and she had to form twisted hypothesis's within her mind.

All in all….Ivy felt completely and utterly alone. It was painful.

**_Flashback end...._**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ivy turned, facing the window as she watched scenery fly by.

"I-I-Ivy okay?" Frenzy whimpered, tapping her arm. Ivy looked at him, shaking her head once before facing the window again.

"It's like it used be, Frenzy. You think you have friends. People that care…. But truth be told…. You're all alone in this universe."

"I c-c-care. Barricade d-d-does too. He w-w-was trying to p-p-protect you…"

Ivy said nothing, hanging her head.

_See all those people on the ground  
Wasting time  
I try to hold it all inside  
But just for tonight  
The top of the world  
Sitting here wishing  
The things I've become  
That something is missing  
Maybe I...  
But what do I know_

"I've felt like that too, Ivy. I know it hurts…to be alone. I think, in a way, we've all felt that. Every being in existence."

"I doubt that. And why are you even talking to an insect like me?"

"Because, you're not an insect. And you….you're so special. You don't deserve to be alone."

Frenzy blinked, feeling his spark warm up. He could feel something connecting between the two of them, and, for once, he knew that it was time to shut up. He eased into the backseat, leaning over and watching them silently.

_And now it seems that I have found  
Nothing at all  
I want to hear your voice out loud  
Slow it down, slow it down  
Without it allI'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all_

"And how is that?"

"You see, Ivy…. you're just unique… Somehow, you're not like the other humans. There's something odd about you. And…there's other things as well."

"Like what?"

"Things…. Things that are painful to remember." The holoform blinked as Barricade shuddered, slowing down. "I know how you feel, Ivy, I've been alone. For a very long time. Fortunately, you haven't suffered as long as others. Or as much."

"I am thankful for that…"

_On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own_

"I am sorry for what I said. I honestly am. I, like Frenzy said, wanted to keep you safe, by any means necessary. I couldn't help that Starscream is an ass…. Although I have no excuses…."

_Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all_

_On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own..._

"You don't need any excuses for doing the right thing, Barricade."

The Decepticon glanced at her. "What?"

"You saved me. I was stupid. I just…I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry for being so naïve." Ivy closed her eyes, trying to blink back tears, when…

She felt something cold clasp around her hand. She opened her hand and looked down to see Barricade holding her hand, smiling warmly at her. "You're not stupid. You're sensitive…. And what I did say was rather malicious and unkind… I apologize sincerely for it. And…know that it was all untrue."

Ivy sighed, leaning over and putting her head on his shoulder. "You know what, Barricade?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. You may come off as a bloodthirsty, cynical killing machine…but you really can be kind and caring when you want to."

"I only give kindness to those to deserve it."

"D-D-Do I d-d-deserve it?!"

"Occasionally."

Ivy smiled. "I love you guys… You two are the best-est friends I've ever had."

"Better than any humans?"

Ivy frowned. "Of course. My….friends rejected me. They still talked to me every now and then, and went to some places with me…especially if I paid….but when I really needed them, they weren't there, or they betrayed me."

Barricade sighed. "Heh. I've been there…."

"It sucks huh…. It hurts."

"Yeah…. It does."

Ivy sighed, hanging her head down limply.

"Y'know, Ivy…. We're all screaming on the inside." Ivy looked up at him, slightly curious.

"We're always screaming. We're all scared. We're all hurting. We're all in pain. The thing is… There just isn't that many of us who have people that can help us silence those screams."

"Yeah?" Ivy smiled, leaning against Barricade's holoform and reaching back with her free arm and hugging Barricade. "Luckily, I have guys like you to help with my screaming."

"G-G-Glad to b-b-be of s-s-service."

Ivy smiled. "Thank you…. I love you guys…. You…you saved me in more ways than one, Barricade."

"How so?"

"That's for me to know….and for you to find out."

Barricade laughed. "Fine, then…. So, are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"M-M-Meeting the other D-D-Decepticons!"

Ivy froze. "……No….."

"Oh, really?" Barricade teased. "Because your heart rate just went up a bit, and your skin began to excrete fluids….which are both signs of nervousness!"

Ivy blushed, sinking back into the seat. "…I'm going to die…."

"No, you're not. Someone may ATTEMPT to kill you…"

"B-B-BUT they're n-n-not going to under our w-w-watch!!!" Frenzy exclaimed.

Ivy sighed. "Oh, joy…. I can't wait."

"Oh, c'mon!" Barricade grinned weakly. "It'll be fun!"

"Yes, because getting shot at, squished, and crushed is the most fun chiz in the Universe!!!"

Barricade frowned. "NOTHING is going to happen! I swear!!!!"

"If it does… My ghost is going to come and haunt you…"

"Cool. Now, how about some music?!"

"Why not?"

Barricade's holoform smiled as he began to play a song through his speakers.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you_

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

"Wow… I haven't heard this song in forever! I love it!" Ivy smiled, tapping her foot.

"It is a very good song," Barricade commented, swaying a bit to the music.

"V-v-very good?!" Frenzy chattered. "IT'S A-A-AWESOME!!!!! PLAY IT L-L-LOUDER!"

Barricade grinned. "Alright. It does indeed fit our situation perfectly."

"You bet, 'Cade!"

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I.._

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Frenzy began to jump around in the backseat, forming the international 'rock symbol' with his clawed hands. "WOOOHOOO! L-L-LIKE M-M-MUSIC!!!!"

Ivy and Barricade smiled at each other. "Spaz…."

"Ah… This is sort of a miracle, 'Cade. But, whatever… Heh… I can't wait to meet to meet your friends…"

"I bet they can't wait to meet you!!!!"

"Joy…"

"M-M-MIRACLE!!!!!!!!"

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why_

Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs "On My Own" by The Used or "Miracle" by Paramore! ;D**_

_**A/N: Awww... Another fuzzy chapter... I thought it was sweet! X3 I hope you liked it! The flashy back thingy came from a personal experience... but, don't worry... I'll have mah revenge!!! -holds up crowbar- XD -insert Death Note Kira Laugh here- XP Just kidding.... -shifty eyes- Well, please review, and I'll see you next time!!!! Ciao! ;D**_


	16. Best Friend

**_The Eternal_**

**_Best Friend_**

"W-w-we there yet?!" Frenzy chattered, tapping his claws against Barricade's seat impatiently.

"Does it look like it?!" Ivy growled, snorting.

"We're almost there…" Barricade sighed. "Just a little longer, okay, you little bastard?"

"I p-p-prefer the term B-B-BITCH!"

"Of course…" Barricade's hologram rolled its eyes, staring blankly at the road.

"I'm bored. Can I turn the music on again? Please?"

"…Fine. NO screamo right now though… That stuff gave me a processor ache…"

"BUT… Asking Alexandria…"

Frenzy shuddered, leaning up and whispering into Barricade's ear, "Do N-N-NOT look up the l-l-lyrics to 'Not the American A-A-Average…' That s-s-song is T-T-TWISTED."

"I actually agree with him on that one," Ivy snorted. "That was sick. In a bad way."

"Put on Metallica."

"No! I want to listen to Breaking Benjamin!" Ivy grinned, flipping the radio on, making a familiar song blare out.

_We've become, desolate  
It's not enough, it never is  
But I will go on, until the end  
I've lost my way  
I've lost my way  
But I will go on, until the end_

"Turn that shit off! We're listening to METALLICA!!!!!!!" Barricade snarled, his radio beeping as it switched to another station.

_'Cause we hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah  
Luck. Runs. Out!_

"I h-h-hate both of your s-s-stupid shit m-m-music!!!!" Frenzy cackled, lunging forwards and twisting the knob around, changing it to a very hyper, LOUD song.

_O Party Party Party!  
I wanna have a Party!  
I need to have a Party!  
You better have a Party!_

_O Party Party Party!  
You gotta Party harty!  
I'm gonna have a Party!  
Or else you won't be sorry!_

Ivy and Barricade both glared, knocking their fists into Frenzy's faceplates and sending him spiraling back into the back seat.

"Dumbass."

"Imbecile."

"F-F-Fine…."

"What are we going to listen to?"

"I don't know… I guess we could--"

"Barricade." A voice called out, seeming to slash through the stale air like an iron knife.

Ivy looked around, a look of puzzlement crossing her face. "Who said that?! That's creepy…"

"It's only me, Squishy. No need to be afraid… Unless, of course, I choose to kill you. Heh." A form materialized in the backseat, making Frenzy jump and hit his head on the roof of the car, staggering back.

"W-w-what the f-f-fuck?!"

"Is… Is that who I think it is?"

"The one and only." A man dressed in a black and purple suit grinned, brushing a bang of black hair from his glowing scarlet eyes.

Ivy's mouth dropped open as she jerked back, her mind on the fritz.

The 'man' was tall, with pale white skin, and sharp canine teeth, like a vampire. His hair looked was that of the 'emo' style, the bangs hanging over his eyes, which meant he had to flip them out of the way every now and then. His suit was black, with a purple undershirt, buttons, and tie. He was toned, and gladly expressed it by stretching and putting his arms behind his head.

"Skywarp. Good to see you again." Barricade slowed down, finally coming to a steady halt. "Where's Thundercracker?"

"Good to see you again as well. He's on a mission for now… He should be back within a few days or so."

"Oh."

"So, who's your little friend?" Skywarp grinned, baring his fangs as he leaned forward and in between the two front seats, outstretching an arm to gently brush the side of Ivy's face, making her cringe.

"This is Ivy. She is a…comrade."

"Really? Who would've thought that big, bad, cynical Barricade would've been the one to pick up a human as a comrade?"

"Well, it happened. She's quite useful, really."

"And she g-g-gives Frenzy r-r-respect!" Frenzy replied, standing up and glaring at Skywarp.

"Good, 'cause no one else will." Skywarp laughed, knocking him down into the floor and beaming. "Good to see you, little guy. Everyone had reported that you had died. Honestly, a little part of me had died when they said that!"

"Yeah, r-r-right…"

Skywarp laughed again, putting a hand on Ivy's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Squishy… Well, I know that's a rather derogatory name… Do you have name, missy?"

Ivy gulped, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "Uh… Ivy. You?"

"Skywarp. Nice to meet you." He grinned, taking her hand and planting a small kiss on top of it in a chivalrous gesture.

"…What?!"

Barricade's eyes went wide, and he gnashed his teeth in slight annoyance as his car form shuddered. Skywarp was his friend… But they had most certainly just agitated him. A LOT.

_**But why?**_

Barricade snarled inwardly, shaking again. '_Oh, well… He was just being a gentlemen…erm, bot, after all.'_

"Uh… Thank you."

"Y-y-you're so w-w-weird, Sky."

"Hey. I know that already, 'ya bastard."

"H-h-humph."

Barricade sighed, turning around to face him. "So, where's the base?"

"A few more miles away. I'll fly along with you… BUT… Dude, what's up with your hologram? It's so bland."

Barricade frowned, looking at himself in the rearview mirror. "…What's wrong with it?"

"'Cade, I've been, and always will be your best friend. But, I mean, c'mon… If you're gonna look human, at least have some style."

"What do you mean?" Barricade frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Look at me. I'm so HOT. If I walked out in public like this, chicks would be BEGGING to get it on with me!"

Ivy frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Narcissist much?"

"Baby, you know it!" Skywarp winked, flashing a thumbs up. "We should talk sometime, then you'd get to see how narcissist I can be!"

Ivy just blushed, turning her gaze out the window, leaving Skywarp to laugh, Frenzy to cackle, and Barricade to growl.

"So… You want me to change it?"

"YES. Make it stylish, and sexy. And hot."

"Uh… Okay." Barricade frowned, concentrating as he began to form a new hologram.

Within seconds, a new man materialized in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel. "How'd I do, Sky?"

Barricade grinned, looking at Ivy, who's jaw was dropped open. Barricade's new holoform was…attractive. In a sense.

He was the same height, but this time, he had less muscle. He was less pale, and his eyes glowed a dark crimson. He wore a black shirt with the Decepticon logo in the middle, printed in white. Over it, he wore a black jacket, with white edges. Additionally, he wore black, fingerless gloves, and a pair of darkly colored jeans, his outfit ending with a pair of black and white traditional Converse. He formed a small smile, running a hand through his hair, brushing the bangs out of his eyes.

"Damn. Casual, sexy, and hot. Very good job. You've done well, grasshoppa."

"Oh, be quiet…"

"Heh heh…"

"You like it, Ivy?"

The said girl grinned, blushing. "Yes… It's perfect."

"Great. Now, let's get a move on. I want to hurry up and get to the base…"

"Oh, fine… It was nice meeting you, my dear." Skywarp smiled, waving at Ivy. "See you at base." With those words, he materialized away, and a black and purple jet roared overhead, rushing into the horizon.

"Was that him?"

"Yes. Now, let's go… Time to meet the others."

"Are they as nice?"

"…N-n-no."

"Oh, joy…"

**A/N: I don't own Transformers, Until the End by Breaking Benjamin, All Nightmare Long by Metallica, or Party Party Party by Andrew W.K. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Yah, I know, short, brief chapter... It was mainly to introduce Barri's best buddy, Skywarp, and to show some minor feelings between Ivy and Barri. :3 Cute, huh? X3 I hope you enjoyed, and I'll update again soon! :D (You better review! X3)**


	17. The Base

**A/N: On 'Cade and Sky being best buddies…. Dudes, opposites attract. XD**

_The Eternal_

_The Base_

Ivy frowned as she looked out the window, scanning the forest with her bright, green eyes. "Uh… I don't see any base."

Skywarp hovered over them, his engines rumbling. He quickly transformed, dropping onto the ground beside them, his arm outstretched with one leg thrust behind him in a pose. "Damn, I'm good! Heh heh…"

Ivy peeked out from within Barricade, looking up at the black and purple robot. He was a little taller than Barricade, had two triangular wings jutting from his back, and much sharper claws. His wrists were adorned with two elongated blasters, and his frame was overall sleek, and more bird like than what Ivy had seen before.

Skywarp grinned, turning his blood red gaze down to Ivy and beaming. "Hey again, li'l Missy! I'm hot in my original form too, eh?"

"…."

"Yah, r-r-right."

"Oh, shut up, you hyperactive metal monkey, before I shove this null ray up your aft!"

"I'm NOT a m-m-monkey!"

"Then don't act like it!"

Barricade sighed, swinging his car doors open. "Get out so that I may transform," He grumbled.

His two charges complied, jumping out and walking over to Skywarp, who in turn sat down on the grassy ground, digging his claws into the Earth curiously, a blank look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked as she walked up next to his leg, Frenzy riding on her back.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just examining the organic makeup of your planet." Skywarp replied, flicking some dirt from his claw. "It's quite interesting, really… Fun to play with… I just don't enjoy getting dirty." He frowned, rubbing his hands together, trying to remove the dirt and grime from playing around.

Ivy laughed, smiling. There was no doubt that this one was a little friendly… And she was feeling more comfortable already.

Barricade transformed, walking over to them. "Are we going to head into the base, or are you going to play around in the organic mud like a sparkling?" He grumbled, tapping his claws against his head in frustration.

"Oh, right." Skywarp grinned, carefully standing up and making sure to not step on Ivy and Frenzy. "Hey, can I carry her in there? Please?"

Barricade frowned, his spark stinging in an angry response. "No… She is MY charge, so I need to take her in for the first introduction."

"Awww… Fine."

Barricade leaned down, gently taking Ivy and Frenzy into his hand. "Hey, 'Cade?" Ivy inquired, looking around. "Uh… There's no base. This is just a forest."

"On the c-c-contrary…" Frenzy grinned, looking up at Barricade.

Barricade in turn nodded at Skywarp who activated the protective holomatter generator surrounding their base through his internal systems and COM-link.

Within seconds, it seemed as if the forest disintegrated, dematerializing and falling to the ground. What stood before them made Ivy simply gape in awe.

"WOW!" She cried, leaning forwards in Barricade's palm. "T-that's amazing!!!! That's your BASE?! It's huge!!!"

"That why we made it look like a redwood forest, li'l Missy. And that's not even the whole base… The real base is underground! This is just the entry!"

"AWESOME!!!! LET'S GO! I WANNA GO!"

"Calm down…" Barricade mumbled. "You're getting as hyper as Frenzy…"

"NO ONE I-I-IS AS H-H-HYPER AS M-M-ME!!!!"

"Let's go inside…" Skywarp chuckled, walking forwards. "I'm certain that she'll calm down once she sees the others anyways…"

A large door at the head of the giant, black and silver base opened, beckoning the group to come in.

Ivy crouched down gritting her teeth, Frenzy putting an arm around her shoulder. "N-N-Nervous?"

"Yeah…"

"You s-s-should be."

"Thanks. A lot."

"You're w-w-welcome."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Starscrem smirked, tapping his clawed digits on the arm of HIS throne. It used to be Megatron's… But now it was his.

HIS THRONE.

Ooh, it felt good to say that!!!! He couldn't contain his malicious grin, remembering the moment when the human boy had destroyed the foolish Decepticon leader for good. If he didn't hate insects, he could have hugged that kid.

His throne was made of skulls of fallen warriors, all welded together. The seating and the arm rests were flat surfaces, but everything else was made to be sharp edges, covered in Autobot skulls. Atop the throne, there was a gleaming Decepticon insignia, its angry glare beaming down on anyone who approached the throne.

"Yes… It's good to finally rule. To have my place. Heh heh…" Starscream sneered, closing his optics shutters and leaning back, relaxing himself.

"COMMANDER STARSCREAM!!!!!!" His crimson optics snapped open once more, letting out an irritated growl at the voice. "…Blitzwing. What is it. Can you not see that I am trying to RELAX?! FOR ONCE?!" He snarled, lurching to his feet as Blitzwing ran into the room.

"Barricade and zee human are here. Zhey would like to see jou." The bukly Decepticon suddenly grinned, the cannons atop his shoulders whirring.

"CAN I PLAY WITH ZEE LITTLE BUG?! CAN I?! CAN I?! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Starscream frowned, opening his mouth to reply when--

"YES! ZEE LITTLE INSECT DESERVES ZEE EXECUTION!!!! I VILL CRUSH IT! I VILL--"

"BLITZWING!" Starscream screeched, slamming his fiest against the wall and denting it. "SHUT UP!" Blitzwing frowned, shrinking back. "'Jes, sir."

Starscream shook his head, his optics dimming in frustration. "You will not be allowed to harm the human. It is a tool, and we will be using it on missions. Got it?"

"'Jes sir." With that, Blitzwing did an about face, quickly rushing out of the room. The reason he acted so crazy was that he had a processor disorder… In the early stages of the war, he had taken extensive damage to his head, which had given him multiple personalities. This, in turn, caused his three personalities to randomly speak out at random times. He could not control it, and there was no known cure. It WAS quite annoying at times, but he was a worthy warrior, so the Decepticons kept him around just for that.

Starscream sighed, walking into the dimly corridor and towards the main entryway. This would be interesting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group walked into the base, the sounds of their steps echoing off the walls. "It's good to actually see a base again…" Barricade and Frenzy chorused, feeling a certain warmth fill their sparks.

Ivy looked around in wonder at the dimly lit entryway, her eyes wide with awe. "T-this is amazing… Just…woah. Wow."

Barricade chuckled, forming a small smile. "Yes, Ivy… It is…"

"HUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice screeched, making Ivy freeze, and the others look around in confusion.

"HUMAN! HUMAN! LEMME PLAY WITH IT! LEMME PLAY WITH IT!" A black and yellow blur shot out from behind the door, its claws outstretched to grab Ivy from Barricade.

Barricade in turn snarled, kicking the Decepticon in the face. "Don't you DARE lay a claw on her, you bastard."

"Or w-w-we'll kill y-y-you."

"What they said!!!"

The black and yellow Decepticon stood up, his optics tingling with excitement. "Awwww… Why do you have a human anyways? Oh, wait… I remember Screamer telling me… Nevermind! HAHAHHAAAA!"

Ivy looked at him with big eyes, frozen with a certain fear.

"You fucking annoy the shit out of me." Barricade snarled, his optics darkening. "Go away."

"WHAT?!" The 'bot beamed, smiling wide. "I can't help that I like the way organics go squish!"

THAT made Ivy rear back, glaring at the 'bot in anger and terror.

"What? Did I frighten you?! …I frighten most people, I'm sorry, HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Skywarp grinned, walking forwards and slapping him a high five. "Heh, Ivy, meet Cyclonus. He's our neighborhood psycho."

"YOU BET!!!!!!!! AHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Erm, don't be scared. He may have a lot of issues… But we won't let him hurt you. I promise."

She frowned, glaring at the 'bot in question. He was about the same height as Skywarp, but was a lot more bulky. He had large cannons on his shoulders, and two smaller ones on his arms. He was a dull, dark yellow and a midnight black, with helicopter blades jutting from his back. He had sharp claws as well, which he grated along his side, purposely to scare her.

"Dear Primus…" Barricade growled. "Cyclonus… GO AWAY. You give me a processor ache whenever you're around! AND YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!"

"In the bad way, right? AHAHAHHAAAA!"

"Cyclonus… We need to speak to Starscream. Just go away for now."

"Oh, why can't you like me?" Cyclonus pouted, crossing his arms. "Frenzy and Skywarp like my company!!!"

"That's because they're glitched in the head as well!"

Cyclonus grinned, baring his fanged dental plating. "Then why do you like them?"

"They have self control. And they aren't as psycho as you…"

"M-M-Most of the time."

"You two are just tolerable. Between his constant love for killing organics, _which is disgusting_, laughing, and overall stupidity, he is too annoying. I can't deal with it. And, if he doesn't leave, I'm going to tear his head off with his own helicopter blades!"

Cyclonus sneered, stepping forwards. "Says who, ground-pounder?! I'll throw your little Squishy against the wall and--"

**BAM!**

Cyclonus fell to the floor, clutching the side of his face. It was busted, and now had bright blue energon dripping from it. He just stared up at Barricade in awe, his optics wide. "…Good hit. I'll take it she's your girlfriend? AHAHAHAHHAAHAAA!"

"GET OUT!!!!!"

Cyclonus grinned, standing up again. He waved to Skywarp and Frenzy, walking out. "See you guys later…" He paused, swiveling his head around and smirking at Ivy. "And I'll see you later too, Squishy. Hee hee!!!!" With that, he transformed, taking off and zooming down the hall.

"Woah. That guy is psycho. Even for me."

"I know. I can't stand him."

"Oh, come on! He's fun!"

"Y-y-yeah! Barricade just d-d-doesn't know h-h-how to have f-f-fun!"

"Hell, Ivy might like him later, if she got to know him better! …And he doesn't try to kill her!"

"Yay…!" Ivy sighed, looking around. "Well, this is exciting."

"You bet…" Barricade moaned, stepping forwards. "Let's go find Starscream."

"I'm right here."

They all turned to see Starscream and two other Decepticons standing in the other doorway, glaring at them.

"Salutations, insect." Starscream greeted, stepping forwards. "Meet two of my elite officers, Soundwave and Shockwave."

"HEY SCREAMER!" Skywarp grinned, waving. "Was'sup?!"

"The ceiling, imbecile."

"Erm… Yeah."

"Heh heh… Y-y-you just got b-b-burned…

"Shut up, you little bastard."

"I hate S-S-Starscream."

Soundwave stood a few inches taller than Starscream, and was a dark navy blue. A red visor covered his optics, and he had a mask covering his mouth. He was covered in sharp armor, and his fingers and toes were clawed, making him look vicious. Ivy couldn't exactly figure out what his alternate mode could be…

Shockwave was about the same height as Soundwave, and a dark violet and gray color. A lone, red optic sat in the middle of his face, and no other features were to be seen. He had four long, clawed, pincer-like digits on each hand, and two large engines jutted out from his back. He looked rather menacing, and you couldn't tell what he was thinking, which made _everyone_ feel unnerved.

"Now, I have allowed you to keep your stupid pet…" Starscream drawled, eying Ivy with a dark glare.

"You should be extremely thankful, Barricade." Soundwave replied, his voice low and deep, no traces of emotion in it whatsoever. "He should have crushed that insignificant thing beneath his heel."

"Agreed." Starscream sneered, tapping a claw against the wall. "And, if you cease to do as I say, or the human does the same… Then I will pass it along to Shockwave."

"Indeed. I will use her in my…experiments."

Barricade shuddered, memories of past 'experiments' flooding back to him. They weren't experiments for those unfortunate creatures… It had been torture.

"Yes, Starscream."

"Commander Starsream." The new Decepticon leader corrected with a feral snarl. "Now, I welcome you back into the Decepticons, along with your puny little friend… Of course, as I said before… You need to get it supplies."

Barricade did a mental face palm. "Ugh…"

"So, go back out. Go to the nearest human supply center, and get your human everything it needs."

Barricade nodded, turning for the exit, when Starscream stopped him once more. "Ah, ah, ah! You must go alone. Leave your pet here."

"Why?!"

"Because I said so. And it's fun to annoy you, Barricade."

The police car growled, glaring at the F-22 in agitation. "Screw you."

"Heh heh… Farewell for now, Barricade. You better get going." With that, he turned, walking out of the room. Shockwave and Soundwave focused on them for a moment, then left, quickly following him.

"Why is he such an ass?" Ivy sighed, propping her face up on her hand.

"He just doesn't act like one…" Skywarp grinned. "He smells like one too!!!"

"Tha;s w-w-what that w-w-was?!"

Ivy couldn't contain it, and burst out laughing, the others joining in. Even Barricade began to chuckle.

"So, Ivy, what do you need?" Barricade grumbled, staring down at her. Ivy shrugged, thinking for a moment. She quickly told him a few things, trying to make it as easy for him as possible.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible. Skywarp, Frenzy… Do you think you can watch her?"

"Of course, dude!" Skywarp beamed, punching him softly on the arm in a friendly gesture. "I won't let a thing touch her! I SWEAR!"

Barricade grumbled, putting Ivy in his hand. "You better not. If I come back, and she's hurt, you're dead."

"Okay! See you later, 'Cade! We'll stay safe and have fun!"

"Yeah! S-s-see you later, Barricade!!!!"

"Thanks a lot, buddy. I really appreciate it. I promise, we'll stay safe."

"Fine. I'll be back." Barricade turned, quickly leaving and heading back out into the clearing. It would be a while… Maybe an entire day. Why did Starscream send him? Sending a flyer would have been much more efficient.

He transformed, driving away from the base at an average speed, trying to collect all of his thoughts.

_'Wait, did I just leave Ivy alone with Skywarp and Frenzy?!'_

_A/N: Yes! Another chapter!!!! X3 Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Hehm I enjoyed writing about Cyclonus... -huggles him- I love my psychos!!!! XD But, meh, hope you liked all of this too! You'll see all the craziness that unfolds next time... Until then! ;D Oh, and if you don't review, I WILL GO GORDON FREEMAN ON YOU!!!!!!!!!! And, if you don't know who Gordon Freeman is, I'll obliterate you with a crowbar!!!! XD_


	18. Pranks

_The Eternal_

_Pranks_

Skywarp grinned, looking down at the small girl sitting down in his palm.

"I'm bored." Those were the words that almost every being feared being uttered from Skywarp. Because, when he was bored… Only chaos would ensue.

"W-w-well?" Frenzy chattered, tapping his leg and looking up at him. "W-w-what do you w-w-want to d-d-do?"

"I know it's irrelevant, but your stuttering annoys me… Anyways… Hhmm… Let's take li'l Missy on a tour. Maybe we can have some fun along the way."

"Fun?" Ivy tilted her head, her eyes sparkling. "What kind of fun?"

"Oh… You'll see." Skywarp snickered, a small grin forming across his face. "Ready to go, Frenzy."

"I w-w-was onlined r-r-ready!"

"Alright then." Skywarp waked forward, Frenzy trotting after him on the floor. "Ivy, have you ever played with paint bombs before?"

"Erm… Not bombs, but paintball-guns!"

"Close enough. You'll have a ton of fun!"

"W-w-what color do you have?" Frenzy chattered, rubbing his metallic palms together excitedly.

"Neon pink, neon yellow, and neon orange."

"Y-y-yes! Who is our t-t-target?"

Skywarp smirked, his optics twinkling as he looked down to both of his comrades. "Blitzwing."

"Who's Blitzwing?"

"Someone extremely fun to torture."

"Oh… Okay." Skywarp shrugged, leaning down and placing Ivy on the floor. He opened up his cockpit, removing one circular device. "See, this is a paint bomb. When it hits its solid target, it will explode, covering whomever in bright-aft paint!"

"Sweet! I wish I had those when I went to school. Would've been fun! Heh…" She smiled, Frenzy giggling beside her.

"Cool. To do this though…. We'll need to find a distraction though, so we can get him."

Ivy frowned, swallowing nervously. "I wonder where we'll find that."

"Oh, I think you know, Miss Priss."

"….Frenzy?"

"Heh."

X-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-

Skywarp, Frenzy, and Ivy stood a few feet away from the REC room door, whispering excitedly. "Now… He's the only one in there right now, having his daily late energon. He's an odd one, likes drinking the stuff a **lot**. Everyone leaves him alone when he does, thinking he'll get drunk."

"WHat's bad about that? It'd be funny!"

"Oh, no. Quite scary, actually. Well, just run in there, freak him out, and run around. After he starts frantically chasing you, we'll get him!"

"What if he steps on me?"

"Oh, he won't. Trust me!"

"But…"

"T-T-Trust us!" Frenzy clapped. He reached down, pulling a circular object from his subspace. "Here, t-t-take this. It's o-o-one of my s-s-shuriken. If h-h-he scares y-y-you too bad, t-t-throw it, and it'll ac-c-ctivate."

Ivy swallowed, taking the small projectile and stuffing it into her pocket. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"Psssh! Ghosts are my best friends!" Skywarp laughed, leaning down and prodding Ivy with a finger. "Go. You'll be fine, I promise." He urged her on, giving an encouraging smile.

"…Okay." Ivy walked forward, her chest puffed out. "Hurry, you two."

"Okey-dokey!"

She headed into the REC room, disappearing inside. Frenzy blinked, feeling his spark flip. "Wait… WHAT DID WE JUST DO?"

"Hey! You didn't stutter!"

"…."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x---

Blitzwing sat at a table, downing a container of bright blue energon. Currently, his personality was cold, and he had something similar to a poker face on. "Ah… I love ze energon. SO relaxing."

He sighed, leaning back in his giant chair, closing his optics. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts… Hee."

Ivy gave a quizzical look, tiptoe-ing along in the shadows. She saw the Decepticon called Blitzwing lean back, optics closed. "Here's my chance."

She scurried forward, a look of determination shining in her eyes, and adrenaline rushing through her veins. She wanted this. This was amazing and fun. And she…was brave.

She leaned against the table leg, panting from the run. She regained her breath and walked under the table.

Ivy crawled beneath it, coming to Blitzwing's feet, parked in front of the chair. "…And I thought Michael Jordan's feet were huge." She chuckled, poking the foot. Not seeing it move, she hoisted herself up, _onto_ it. _'I'm on its foot… Ohgodohgodohgodohgod….'_

Blitzwing twitched, yawning. He felt an itch on his foot and sighed. He looked down from instinct, and his optics practically bugged out of his head.

Ivy looked up, giving a sheepish grin. "Oh. Hey there. Your name's Blitzwing, right?"

_**"…RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"**_

Blitzwing snarled, thrusting his foot forward. Ivy flew off of it, flying through the air. She hit the floor with a thump, sliding a few feet on the metal. "OOF!" She let out a yelp, feeling pain stab through her. "Ow."

"How DARE JOU set a FILTHY finger on ME!" Blitzwing shrieked, rising from his seat. **"I. VILL. _KILL_. YOU!"**

Ivy looked up with huge, terrified eyes. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry! T-They told me to!" She rose from the floor, clutching her burning chest. "Please?"

"I HAVE NO MERCY FOR ORGANICS! THEY VILL ALL DIE!"

_'Where the fuck is Skywarp and Frenzy?'_

**_Meanwhile…._**

"SKY! L-L-Leggo of m-m-me!"

"Ssshhh…. This is entertaining."

"He'll k-k-kill her!"

"Naaaaaahhhhhhhhhh."

_**Blitzwing Vs. Ivy…**_

Ivy stumbled back, biting her lip so hard that a drop of blood fell to the floor. She removed the shuriken from her pocket, holding it out with shaking hands.

"Oooh! Wazzat? It iz shiny!" Blitzwing yelped happily, clapping his hands together.

"What the fuck…?"

"WATCH JOUR LANGUAGE!" Blitzwing laughed. "OR I'LL HAVE TO KILL JOU! HAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ivy took another step back, throwing the shuriken as hard as she could. The circular projectile snapped open, and razor sharp blades popped out. It soared through the air like a Frisbee, and plunged right into Blitzwing's knee.

The Decepticon looked down, blinking his blood-red orbs. "…Zat tickled."

Ivy gasped, looking white as a ghost.

"Let me show jou real _pain._" He grinned, his optics twinkling.

"Uh… I'd rather not."

"Too late."

"Did I mention your wing struts make you look nice?"

"Really, now? Starscream said they make me look fat! AHAHAHAHHA-Vait a second. **STOP STALLING**!"

"So now you're angry again?"

Blitzwing snarled, responding by lifting his arm, his cannon whirring.

"I'll take that as a yes! AGH!" Ivy did a cartwheel, flipping out of the way just in time. With a boom, a small explosion took place a few feet away. The shockwave threww her forward, resulting in a painful face-plant.

"Ow."

Blitzwing laughed, stomping up behind her. "Now…." He lifted his foot, a demented grin spread across his face.

"Nighty night."

"NO!" Ivy hissed, rissing from the ground and lunging forward, just as the behemoth's foot slammed down behind her.

"SLAG! STAY SILL ZO I CAN KILL JOU!"

"Not a chance! By the way, those wing struts DO make you look fat! And like a used tampon!"

"…Used….tampon?" Blitzwing paused momentarily, frowning. He quickly searched the internet, and his optics glowed with fury. "I DO NOT, INSECT!"

"Okay, then you smell like used toilet paper!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!" He snarled, walking forward and shrieking. "DIE!"

Ivy took off, her legs moving as fast as they could. _'I may have not been the fastest runner in school, okay, one of the worst… But I can fucking move when it's live or die.' _

She took shallow breaths, moving as fast as she could. Blitzwing simply _walked _behind her, keeping up easily. "That's not helping too much. I'm going to catch jou." He smirked, snapping his fingers. "Oh, because girls, just vanna have fun!"

Ivy shut her eyes, mentally flipping off the 'bot. '_I'm gonna die. I thought I could count on Sky and Frenzy! Ahhhh….' _

The cat and mouse game continued on for about ten minutes. Blitzwing would have caught his prey sooner, but he was enjoying her terror. She finally came to a corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. "I should've taken a left turn at Albuquerque."

Blitzwing laughed, raising his foot once more. "It's been fun, insect…. But alas, all good tings must come to an end." He chuckled, his heel hovering over her quivering body. "Say hi to Allah to me! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"I'm not Muslim."

"Okay, then Buddha."

Ivy just sighed, backing up against the wall. She knew it was the end. She bit her lip, her eyes closing. '_Bye, sweet, sweet world.'_

Ivy awaited the finishing blow, but felt nothing. "What the-"

"What? Ah…. Ah…. AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ivy opened her eyes, and saw a neon pink Blitzwing. Skywarp and Frenzy stood a few feet away, grinning.

"AHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! GOOD VON SKY!"

"I know, right? Looks like you had fun!"

"A bit! Heehee! Ooh, can I kill ze insect still?"

"Nah, sorry. She a friend."

"…Friend? Zat _thing?"_

"HEY!" Ivy growled, glaring up at him.

"But jou must admit, she iz brave. I respect zat, even for a human."

"Thanks…" Ivy said uneasily, looking up at him.

"Ah, truce, insect?" Blitzwing looked down to her, a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry… I acted on ze impulse."

"Uh… Yeah, I guess. But, call me Ivy."

"Good! Y'know, jou'd make a teddy bear, Ivy!"

"Uh…."

"Hey, vhy'd you let her do this anyways? Jou knew I'd kill her!" Blitzwing gave an accusing look, frowning at Skywarp and Frenzy.

"I t-t-told him it was a bad idea."

"We needed a distraction! Plus it'd be fun! AND we needed to measure her abilities against one of us!"

"Jah. Well, thanks for painting me. I'll take a picture and put it on MySpace. AHAAHHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!"

"MySpace is retarded." Ivy chuckled, feeling her heart rate slow. _'I guess we're on good terms?' _

"IT VAS A JOKE! Jeez!"

Ivy chuckled, allowing Skywarp to gently pick her up. She smiled, sighing. "That was fun… But let's not do it again."

"Jah… Well, I'm going to finish this energon. Adios, idiots."

"W-W-We're the idiots?" Frenzy chuckled, climbing up Skywarp leg and back, heading up onto his shoulder as he walked out.

"Well, what now?" Ivy inquired, shrugging. "I'm not sure. Let's just show you around. I'm sure you're pretty tired out."

"A bit."

"Yeah… Well, if we see someone, I WILL bomb them."

"So many flavors of fun."

"Oh, YES!"

Skywarp grinned, slowly walking forward. "Well, that's the REC room… That's the entryway… That is Starscream's throne room, don't go in there…" He sighed, a bored look in his optics. "These are the personal quarters… You'll probably stay in the same room where Frenzy and Barricade recharge."

"Okay."

"W-w-we should get f-f-fish tanks."

"With sharks."

"That actually sounds cool!" Skywarp chuckled. "Well, I think I'd like to show you--"

"BONZAI!" Someone screeched, and the walls seemed to shake. A yellow and black blur rushed through the corridor, shifting shape from a helicopter to robot in midair. It crashed into Skywarp, sending him to the ground.

"Oh. Hey, Cyclonus! What's up?"

"American gas prices, obviously! HAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Of c-c-course!" Frenzy poked his head up, looking up from the floor. "I f-f-fell."

"Palpable." Ivy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oooh! There's the human! Let's play!"

"WAIT! Cy!"

Not listening to the Seeker, Cyclonus playfully reached out and nabbed Ivy in his claws. He leapt of, dangling her in the air from her foot. She loomed there, upside down and staring at him.

"Wait! Hey! Put me down!"

"No way! This is fun!" His hand shifted, and revealed a whirring drill. "I wonder what your insides look like? What if I removed your walking appendage?"

"NO! I need that! Wait!"

"But… I'm curious! AHAHHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Cy, calm down! What's wrong with you?"

""D-D-don't you d-d-dare hurt h-h-her!"

"Calm down! I won't do anything." Cyclonus glared, shifting the drill back into his hand. "Why are you so worried about a hairless rodent?"

"She's more than that! She's a friend!"

"Well, okay…." He stared down at Ivy, frowning. "Huh… I wonder if you can eat organic materials?"

"…."

"Cy…. Don't…even think about it."

"But… I'm curious!"

"CY!"

"SKY! Heehee!"

"CYCLONUS! D-D-DON'T YOU D-D-DARE!"

Cyclonus pranced backwards, giggling. "Who's gonna stop me! I'm hungry! Heehee!"

"NOT FOR A HUMAN! I'm like shampoo! I smell good, but I taste like shit! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Ivy screamed frantically, trying to escape the claws that were now clamped around her body.

Skywarp hissed, standing up. "THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" He threw another paint bomb, splattering his friend with neon orange paint.

"Nu uh! And I like this color! I look sexy! AHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Skywarp rushed forwards, hands outstretched to tackle Cyclonus, his talons drawn from his digits.

Cyclonus simply laughed, opening his mouth and winking. "I'm just curious!" He dangled Ivy above his mouth, releasing her. She fell towards the gaping hole, frozen in fear. Skywarp wasn't quick enough.

She could think of only one name, and screamed it as loud as she could:

**"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**A/N: DUUUUN. DUUUUN. DUNNNN. X3 Cliffhanger, fun right? You'll see what happens next time. I hope you guys enjoyed this. My mind isn't too clear since I'm sick but.... ^_~ Thanks for reading, please review. :D**

**Oh, by the way.... If anyone would like to draw Ivy with her Decepticon buddies, by herself, whatever... I give you permission. I've been wanting to see representations of her, and thought I'd make a video with my other OC's too. ^.^ I can draw, but I don't have a scanner... I've been experimenting with Microsoft Paint, so I might be able to draw them there, and I'll make an DeviantArt account. I'll let you guys know! Anyways, I hope I can see some art of the OC's if any makes them. :P **


	19. Feelings

_The Eternal_

_Feelings_

Ivy screamed in utter terror, clawing at the air as she plunged through the air. Before she could take another breath, she fell right into Cyclonus' mouth.

"PRIMUS DAMMIT! BARRICADE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Skywarp leapt forward, but Cyclonus danced away, his mouth in a wicked smile.

"Dude." He said the muffled words through a clenched mouth. "One word: Strawberries." He paused for a second, then gave a smile that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. "Yah, it's one word."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Frenzy screeched, shaking in anger. He didn't even stutter. "SPIT HER OUT!"

Cyclonus shook his hand, prancing away.

Inside his mouth, Ivy was doing everything she could to not get swallowed. "EW! THIS IS GROSS! GOD DAMNIT! LEMME OUT! NOW!" She screamed louder, shaking in fear. She had come this far…and was going to get eaten. Great.

She could feel herself slipping downwards, and nearly started crying when…

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING SLAG!" A deep roar sounded, and Cyclonus fell to the ground. Above him stood Barricade, flail in hand and claws extended. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!"

Cyclonus looked up to the smaller Decepticon, frowning. "Yeah?" He inquired in a muffled voice. "How will you do that, groundpounder?"

Barricade gave a wicked smile, and quoted the title of a Megadeth song he adored: "I take no prisoners." With a hiss, he glared down. "Spit her out."

Without hesitation, Cyclonus spat a watered Ivy onto the ground, where she scurried forward, holding her arm, which was a dark purple.

"There! See! I was just playing!"

"I'll just be playing too." Barricade roared, twisting his arm and throwing it forward, slamming his flail into Cyclonus' faceplate. The helicopter Decepticon screamed in pain, his metal lip splitting and energon splattering on the floor.

"Wait! 'Cade! Calm down! He didn't know better!" Skywarp proclaimed, waving his arms.

"Don't try to defend your friend, Warp." Barricade hissed in a low, angry voice. "When he messed with my girl, he was asking for it."

'_My…girl…?'_ Ivy thought, her eyes wide as she collapsed next to Frenzy, who reached out and held her close to his warm metal body.

"I a-a-agree."

Skywarp looked away. "Damn you idiots."

Cyclonus growled, looking up with glowing optics. "You care so much about that fleshie, eh? Well… You shouldn't mess with ME, Groundpounder!"

He roared, leaping upwards and wrapping a clawed servo around Barricade's throat, shoving him against the wall. "I'll end you for thinking you can mess with me."

"BARRICADE!" Ivy shrieked, yanking herself upwards. "No!"

"Cy! Calm down! Both of you!"

"Really now? I'll end YOU."

"I'm much stronger than some stupid scout. Besides, you're expendable."

Barricade choked, and his optics burned darker. His spark leapt, and he roared. "I take no prisoners… They all die."

With an inner strength he didn't know he had, Barricade thrust the much more bulky Cyclonus from him and snarled. He lunged, slamming his flail into Cyclonus' midsection and ripped into his shoulder.

Cyclonus retaliated, slamming a fist into his faceplate, sending spider web cracks up the metal. Ivy gasped, and gripped Frenzy's servo. "SKY! Help him!"

"NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Barricade hissed. He lunged forward, fanged dental plating bared. He dug his claws into Cyclonus' shoulder, and leaned down, biting hard into his arm. Energon spilled out, causing Barricade to spit in disgust.

"I didn't know robots bit…" Ivy said, her eyes blackened and worried.

"Neither d-d-did I." Frenzy grumbled. "H-H-He's like an a-a-animal."

Cyclonus roared, flinging the scout away from him and steadily getting to his feet. He ran forward, his hand shifting into a whirring drill. He thrusted his arm forward, jamming it deep into Barricade's shoulder.

The police car cried in pain, and twisted away, wires spitting sparks and energon dripping to the floor. "Heh…" Cyclonus growled, walking forward. "You're just a big wuss who thinks he's the shit."

"I AM the shit!" Barricade roared, leaping at his opponent. He swung his flail around, and it came down to smash into Cyclonus spark. The helicopter stumbled backwards, clutching at his sparking chest and hissing. "You-you…!"

Not giving him any time to retaliate, Barricade lunged again, slamming Cyclonus to the ground. He placed his foot over his neck, holding him down with sharp talons that cut through the metal.

"Never touch my girl."

He snarled, ripping into Cyclonus' chest with his right hand, his claws plunging through the metal like a hot knife through butter. He dug deeper and deeper, blue liquid staining his digits and sparks jumping at him like fireflies. Cyclonus reared in pain, too weak to get away.

Barricade lifted his hand once more, holding it above a bluish-green, pulsating orb in Cyclonus' chest…. His spark.

"Man, hold on! Please… I was playing… You challenged me! C'mon… Koff! Koff!"

Barricade just uttered a primal hiss, and swung his claws downwards, preparing to rip the orb out and destroy Cyclonus for good.

"Stop."

Another hand wrapped around Barricade's, holding it still in the air. "Calm down. No murders will take place now. This is not the time."

Barricade looked up, blinking in confusion. Before him stood a tall, bulky Decepticon, triangular wings jutting from his back. He was colored a dark blue and white, and his optics glowed a red-orange, like hellfire. The twin symbols on his wings gleamed in the dim light, and his expression showed concern and agitation.

"Thundercracker…." Barricade snapped away from his primal rampage, and stared up at the blue Decepticon. "Salutations."

"Yes, good to see you again. You seemed to hurt Cyclonus pretty bad. You do not look so good yourself."

"Yeah…"

Thundercracker shook his head, looking to the trio in the corner. His blazing optics fell on a trembling Ivy, clutching Frenzy to her chest.

"Hello there, little one. My brother, our commander told me about you. I am sorry you had to see this…" He looked back down, releasing Barricade's hand and let it fall to his side.

"I will carry Cyclonus to the med bay. Warp, take Barricade since he is smaller."

"Of course, TC." Skywarp gazed at Ivy and Frenzy, taking a deep breath of air through his vents. "Just follow us, kiddos." He walked beside Thundercracker, grabbing Barricade beneath the arms and hoisting him over his shoulder.

Thundercracker did the same, slinging an unconscious Cyclonus over his. A small grunt sounded from him, a result of his comrade's heavy weight. "Let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ivy and Frenzy sat outside the med bay doors, pouting. They had not been allowed inside, only Skywarp and Thundercracker were. They had already been out there for more than a few hours.

"Will they be okay?" Ivy questioned, biting her lip.

"I t-t-think so. B-B-Barri gave Cy one h-h-hell of a mess u-u-up…"

"Why did he go so crazy?"

"He o-o-obviously cares f-f-for you. He d-d-didn't want to s-s-see you get hurt."

Ivy shook her head, frowning. "Wha…. I dunno…."

"I-I-Ivy… You s-s-see…."

"Hey, what did that big blue 'bot mean by my commander and brother?"

"T-T-Thundercracker? Starscream is h-h-his brother. TC I-I-is the oldest, S-S-Starscream is the middle, and S-S-Skywarp is the youngest of the t-t-three of t-t-them."

"…Seriously? I would've never guessed!"

"Y-Y-Yeah… Well, you k-k-know-"

The door whoosed open, and Skywarp poked his head out, blinking. "Hey… Both of them are okay. You can come and see them, if you'd like."

Ivy jumped up, unable to repress a smile. "Yeah! Of course!"

Skywarp smiled, walking back inside. "Just follow me!"

Ivy trotted after him, Frenzy on her heels. "Hey, Frenzy, what do you think happened to the stuff 'Cade-"

"HALT!" A loud, meancing voice snarled. A shadow loomed over the small pair, and Ivy staggered back.

"ORGANIC! What are you doing here? YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"

"AH! Wait! What the fuck? I'm authorized!"

"STATE YOUR NAME!"

"Ivy Conner!"

"STATE YOUR SOCIAL SECURITY NUMBER!"

"…I don't know it!"

"THEN YOU WILL **DIE!" **

"Knock it off, Scrapper."

Thundercracker frowned, walking past and flicking the Decepticon who was yelling at the girl in the head. "You're scaring her."

"OW! That's the point! We aren't Decepticons for nothing!"

"Agh… My dear, Ivy Conner, let me escort you to your mate. Do not mind Scrapper, he enjoys frightening 'newbies.'"

"My…mate?"

"Yes. Barricade?" Thundercracker gave a puzzled look, tilting his massive head.

"No! He's just a friend!" Ivy's eyes went wide, and twin spots of roses formed on her cheeks.

"Oh. Well, alright. My mistake, I apologize." He leaned down, lowering his palm to the floor. Frenzy hopped on, followed by Ivy. "It's fine…"

A few moments later, the trio stopped in front of a berth, where Barricade lay, his optics offlined. Skywarp stood beside him, staring down sullenly. His wounds were patched up and cleaned, but you could tell something had happened. It would need to naturally heal, just like a human. Doctors, even robot ones, could only do so much.

"Barricade?" Ivy squeaked.

Barricade didn't even twitch.

Thundercracker pursed his lips into a thin line, and lowered his huge hand near the berth.

Ivy walked off, Frenzy skittering up onto her back.

The human girl frowned, shaking her bangs away from her face. "'Cade? Are you okay?"

"Mmn…" A loud, guttural groan erupted from Barricade, and his hand twitched. One of his claws poked Ivy in the butt, making her jump. She blushed again, shaking her head as Frenzy giggled.

"Mmn… My…processor…" Barricade's optics blinked twice, then glowed scarlet.

"Barricade? Are you okay?" Ivy walked forward, placing her tiny hand atop Barricade's.

The Mustang lifted his head, looking down at Ivy, then at the waving Frenzy on her back.

"You're…okay."

Tndercracker smiled. "Yes, Barricade. Miss Conner is just that. She sustained with a bruise from her encounter with Cyclonus, but otherwise is perfect."

"If not s-s-scarred…" Frenzy added, giving a sharp chuckle.

Ivy smiled, looking up to Barricade. "The question is, are you okay?"

"Peachy," Barricade muttered dryly. "I wish I could've shown Cyclonus my full power."

Thundercracker gave a stern look, rolling his optics. "Well, Starscream's pissed as it is. If you had killed Cyclonus, he would've had your head mounted on his wall."

Barricade opened his mouth to argue then frowned. He looked back down to Ivy and raised an optic ridge.

The girl was obviously deep in thought, staring blankly at the Decepticon's side.

"Ivy," He said, optics narrowing in suspicion. "What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" Ivy looked up, blinking. "Nothing."

"It m-m-must be s-s-something. Y-Y-You were d-d-deep in t-t-thought."

Ivy looked down as Frenzy hopped off her back, scurrying onto Barricade's abdomen.

"Tell me, Ivy. Or I'll have to have Soundwave intrude on your mind. Heh heh."

"It's just…" She gave an uncomfortable twitch, which Thundercracker took notice of. "Oh… I'll be back momentarily. I need to check on Cyclonus. I believe my brother is with him."

He gave a short wave, walking off in the other direction.

The two Decepticons looked down to their human ally, their optics boring into her.

"Ivy?"

"C-C-Come on! T-T-Tell us!"

Ivy frowned, then whispered.

"You called me your girl."

"W-W-What did s-s-she say?"

Barricade blinked, his audio receptors had obviously received the message.

"I did."

Ivy's pupils dilated as she stared at him, and Frenzy went quiet, shrinking back. "So?"

"You ARE my girl… I…caught…you."

"Why did you get so angry? I am expendable. You could've gotten another human if he killed me."

"Yes, but…"

"But what, Barricade?"

He made a coughing noise, his optics straying to the ceiling.

"Do you care for me? Would you be sad if I was killed?"

"Mmn…"

Frenzy piped up, "Have y-y-you formed an a-a-attachment to I-I-Ivy?" As soon as angry and embarrassed optics turned on him, he shut up.

Ivy stared into Barricade's optics, making him look down, metal heating up.

Curiousity rising, Ivy pulled herself onto his hand and walked up his armored arm, standing on the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"Hhm?"

"No! I can't form an attachment to an organic!"

"So it doesn't matter if I die?"

"N—"

"Because I think I've formed an attachment to you. I haven't cared about someone like I do for Frenzy and you, especially you, since Dylan passed away."

Barricade froze, blinking. "…Maybe…just maybe…"

Ivy stared at him, making Barricade cringe.

"I've come to care for you as if…"

He felt his processor throb, his spark aching to say the words he wanted to say since he saw Ivy and his spark bounced around in his chest.

"You were Silver-Star… I loved Silver. Before she killed."

Green orbs stared into red, and Ivy felt warmth in her chest.

"Do you need someone, Barricade? You did say you've been alone."

Frenzy watched with huge optics, and no other Decepticons payed attention.

"Ivy… My sparkmate died long ago. You are just like her, regardless of your human body. It makes me feel…something I haven't felt in eons."

"Which would be…?"

"Love."

Ivy blinked, freezing. "You…love…me?"

"You're so much like her. I could swear you are her. There must be an explanation. This is no coincidence. Have you come to me? Have you come to help me? To make me touch…"

He lifted his opposite arm and brushed a claw across Ivy's cheek. "And feel something."

"I suppose…so… I could… I… I could say I feel something around you too."

She smiled, wrapping a small finger around the claw.

"Thank you."

"No, my dear Ivy. Let me thank you. You have given me a conscience again. You've made me feel once more, and you've shown me I can love. I don't need to be a malevolent killing machine."

Ivy nodded, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"What does this mean, 'Cade?"

He stared at her for a second, then smiled. "I think it is destined. Ivy Conner… Will you be my sparkmate?"

Her eyes widened in shock, and Frenzy let out a gasp, then promptly fell off the berth.

"Yes."

A/N: 3 Aw, they've finally confessed their feelings. I loved writing this chapter... A good fight AND romance! I hope you guys enjoyed it too... :]


End file.
